A Rose, A Swan, and A Cowboy Hat
by Emma Ro
Summary: Bella and Rosalie hated each other in high school until one day they were thrown together. They fell in love and left for college together, everything was great until they meet a certain boy who changes everything. AH. Rated for lemons. B/R/J poly pairing
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my lovelies! So here it is, A Rose, A Swan, and a Cowboy Hat, the full story.

Now just so no one gets confused, this story does start at the beginning of their relationship. Not where the one-shot began. The first two chapters are more of prologues, the real story starts on chapter 3.

I am planning on updating on Mondays and possibly Thursdays. The story is completed, but I only have through chapter 8 back from my beta and prereaders.

I own nothing Twilight related, I just like to play with them a bit.

Now thank you to my beautiful, wonderful, amazing preareaders, Frankielynn and Twaggie, and beta's AJasperforMe and Britt01. Thank you for fixing all my dumb mistakes and dealing with my freak outs. You ladies are the best!

The Amazing An Illicit Writer made a banner for this story, the link is on my profile!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: BellaRosalie**

2001

"So Bella, do you want to go out with me Friday night?"

"What?" Bella looked over at Mike distractedly. "What did you say?"

"Um…I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me? We could go see a movie? Or maybe to dinner?" He looked over at her nervously.

Bella didn't know what to say. Many of the boys in school had asked her out, which was completely new for her, she'd never been asked out before moving to Forks, but she always reacted the same by stumbling over her words and never knowing how to let them down gently. "Oh, um. I'll have to see what my dad has going on first. Can I talk to you tomorrow?" She felt guilty at the hint of disappointment that fell across his face before he perked up again.

"Sure, that'll be good. Maybe we can…" Mike's words were cut off by a catcall coming from down the hallway. They both turned to look for the source, seeing Rosalie Hale and Royce King walking down the hall with a trail of cheerleaders and football players following behind.

Bella instantly stiffened. She knew whatever was about to happen was not going to be good. Looking over Royce, taking in his football jersey and jeans, Bella never understood what every girl saw in him. Between his over greasy hair, sleazy face, and even sleazier personality, she couldn't stand him. Her eyes wandered over to Rosalie. They locked eyes for a moment before Rosalie looked away. She looked down at Rosalie's cheerleading uniform, taking in the way it stretched over her perfect body.

Bella felt the attraction to Rosalie flare but never understood it. She didn't know why she felt this way towards Rosalie, so she ignored it as best she could.

"Bella!" Bella was brought out of her thoughts by the voice calling her name. She looked over and noticed Rosalie staring up at Royce in disbelief.

"Yeah?" Bella was confused. She didn't understand what Royce King wanted to do with her. Why would he even want to talk to her?

Royce ignored the death stare that Rosalie was shooting his way and continued to walk toward Bella. "How's it going?" he said, simultaneously doing the little wink/nod that boys seem to think is so sexy.

Bella fought the urge to roll her eyes before answering. "It's going fine. Why?"

"Why are you talking to her Royce? What is going on? Let's go." Rosalie grabbed at Royce's arm pulling him away from Bella and down the hall.

Bella watched as Rosalie shot her an evil glare before turning the corner. Bella grabbed her bag and started walking with Mike to her next class.

As she turned the corner right outside the classroom door, a very angry looking Rosalie shoved her into the locker. "Stay away from him, you little bitch." She said in a harsh whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere near him. I don't know why he was talking to me. I've never even spoken to him besides the occasional 'hi' every now and then. You can relax. I don't want your man." Bella snorted a little. If Rosalie only knew it wasn't Royce she wanted, but Rosalie herself.

Rosalie could feel herself being pulled down the hall away from Bella by her friend, Irina. She wanted to break away from the hands pulling her. She wanted to go back to Bella, to tell her she didn't care about Royce, tell her that she wanted Bella to like her instead. Rosalie felt the strange attraction to Bella Swan from the moment she saw her on Bella's first day. It was definitely new that she felt such a draw to another girl and it freaked her out, but she couldn't deny it.

"What was that all about, Rose?" Irina's annoying nasally voice shattered its way through Rosalie's thoughts and brought her out of her Bella fantasies.

"She was hitting on Royce. I had to stake my claim."

"From what I hear, it was Royce that was hitting on her."

Rosalie turned an icy glare to Irina. "Then she must have done something to provoke it."

"Why do you always overreact when it comes to that girl? It doesn't make sense."

Rosalie didn't have an answer, not one she was willing to tell everyone anyway. She stayed quiet, checking her make-up in the mirror quickly before walking out of the bathroom and heading back to class.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

For four years, Bella and Rosalie fought each other on everything. Rose thought Bella was an outcast, but couldn't understand why she got the attention from all the boys. Bella couldn't understand why Rosalie would act like she didn't have a brain just to get a guy. What neither expected nor understood, was the attraction that they held for each other. Neither ever spoke a word about it to anyone, including each other, but they both knew it was there. Though they were both still attracted to boys, they couldn't deny that there was something between them.

When they made it to their senior year of high school, they were assigned a class project together in which they had to work closely for the better part of the semester. Rosalie fought with the teacher about switching partners, but to no avail; she was stuck. Bella expected to have to do all the work, so while Rosalie whined, Bella got started. She had a good chunk of research done when Rosalie finally gave in and decided to participate.

Over the next five months, Bella and Rosalie were thrown into each other's worlds. They were in close contact whenever Rosalie wasn't cheerleading or Bella wasn't at some competition. One night, they were at Rosalie's house putting the finishing touches on the report. Bella was sitting at the desk typing away at her laptop while Rosalie was lying on her bed huffing and sighing loudly.

"What is your problem?" A frustrated Bella finally asked.

Rosalie looked over at her with deadly glare. She got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Bella turned back to the laptop and continued typing. As she finished the paper, typing the final statements, she heard a sniffling come from the bathroom. She quickly saved the document and got up from the desk chair. She walked to the bathroom door and knocked lightly.

"What do you want?" Rosalie yelled.

"Are you ok? Are you crying?"

The door swung open and slammed against the wall, making Bella cringe. Rosalie gave her a deadly glare. "I am not crying. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Bella stared at her. "I was just trying to help. I know you hate me, but I do care. If you need to talk about anything, I am here for you."

Rosalie's icy glare softened. She looked at Bella then walked over to sit on the bed. "My parents are getting divorced. I don't really care; I never see them anyway." She looked down at her fingernails. "My dad is always with his mistress in Seattle, and my mom does her charity work and travels the world."

Bella walked over and sat down next to Rosalie. She grabbed her hand and held it tightly within her own. "I was little when my parents divorced. I grew up with my parents living on other sides of the country. I'm sorry this is happening to your family, but know that I am here, and I will help you with anything you need."

Feeling braver than ever before, Bella brushed back the golden hair covering Rosalie's face and pushed it behind her ear. She wrapped her hand around Rosalie's back, rubbing her shoulder lightly.

Rosalie curled in to Bella's side. "I don't hate you," she whispered.

"Sure you do. Why are you always such a bitch to me if you don't hate me?"

"I can't tell you that. I don't know how you would react."

"You can tell me anything." Bella looked at her, puzzled.

"I'm not gay."

Bella froze, confused. "Ok. Yeah, I know that. You have a boyfriend. Why are you telling me."

Rosalie looked up into Bella's face. She placed her hands on either side of Bella's face, pulling her close. "I'm a bitch to you because from the moment I saw you four years ago, I've wanted to do this."

Rosalie lightly pressed her lips to Bella's; she felt Bella freeze for a second before responding. Bella's hand found its way to Rosalie's hair, holding her close. Their mouths moved together with soft kisses, learning the feel of each other's lips. Rosalie pulled away first, looking away nervously. Bella grabbed her chin and lifted her face until she could Rosalie's beautiful eyes.

"Please don't hide from me. I have felt the same way since we met." Bella jumped to her feet and walked nervously as she continued to speak.

"I've been so confused! I moved to this new town, and the first person that I am attracted to is not only a girl, which was a first for me let me tell you, but this girl also hates me with a fiery passion. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, and she despised me."

Bella felt the tingling behind her eyes that she always did when she thought about Rosalie. She felt the tears pool in her eyes and dreaded for Rosalie to see them.

Bella closed her eyes tightly, trying to rid them of the excess moisture but only succeeded in forcing them over. She felt a hand come up and wipe away the tears. She opened her eyes, looking straight into Rosalie's. She could see the passion, the pain, and the fear. She wanted to take away the pain, erase the fear, and ignite the passion within her. Bella brought her hands up to Rosalie's face, holding on to each other.

"I…I feel the same way but I…" Rosalie said, in a rare show of vulnerability.

"Please don't fear me. Or this. Don't fear us. Do you want to be with me? Do you want to be an 'us'?"

"I don't know. What would we tell our parents? Our friends?" Rosalie looked around nervously.

"Don't worry about that for a moment. Just tell me. Do you want to be with me? Do you want to see where this could go between us?" Bella slid her right hand down and held it over Rosalie's heart, feeling the racing beat that she hoped was for her.

Rosalie looked into Bella's deep, chocolaty eyes, getting lost. "Yes. I want to be with you."

Bella smiled. She felt the tears falling again and brought her lips to Rosalie's quickly. She felt Rosalie's tears mixing with her own between their cheeks as their mouths moved together with soft kisses, learning the feel of each other's lips.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

Over the last few weeks of their senior year, Bella and Rosalie decided to keep their budding relationship a secret. Rosalie broke up with her boyfriend, much to the surprise of everyone in the school, most of all, Royce himself. Bella and Rosalie kept up their iciness with each other while at school, mostly just to avoid questions. Almost every night after school, however, they would go to Rosalie's house to hang out, make out, and get to know each other better.

Rosalie's parents pushed their divorce through rather quickly. By the time graduation rolled around, the papers were signed, and their Forks home was sold. Rosalie had the choice to move to Seattle for the summer or go traveling around Europe with her mother. Bella and Rosalie had discussed the decision in length with each other.

The girls couldn't imagine being apart for so long when they had just started exploring their new relationship, so Rosalie declined the trip to Europe, and stayed in Seattle in her father's barely used apartment. She traveled back to Forks whenever she could, and their summer was filled with stolen weekends and long phone calls.

Bella had been worrying about potential questions from her father regarding her new friendship with Rosalie; luckily he never had paid much attention to her friends. He certainly didn't act like he was suspicious that there might be something even more than friendship, although she didn't think he would have cared that she had a girlfriend rather than a boyfriend.

They had discussed talking to their families but Rosalie was nervous. Her parents were more concerned about how society would see them, than about the happiness of their own daughter. Bella understood and didn't want to put Rosalie in a difficult position. They agreed to tell Charlie or Renee first but the time was never right.

When September rolled around, Bella loaded up her truck, said goodbye to Charlie, and headed off to Seattle. Both girls were excited that they would be staying together in Rosalie's father's apartment for a week before they moved into the dorms.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

The girls spent the week before freshman orientation lounging around and spending as much of their time together as possible. They wanted to have a bit of fun together before the seriousness their college classes would bring.

Their last night before going to get their room assignments, they went out to dinner together and went back to the apartment to watch a movie. The night had been their first real chance to go out and have an actual date. When they got back into the apartment, Bella searched for a few movies while Rosalie went to get them some drinks and munchies for dessert.

Bella picked a variety of movies before going to the bedroom she had been sharing with Rosalie. She started undressing, planning to take a quick shower before crawling in bed to watch the movie. She took off her shoes as she walked in the bedroom door, setting the movies on the bed and removing her jewelry. She pulled down the zipper on her dress and was about to remove the straps when she felt Rose's hands on her shoulders. Rose slid the straps off her shoulders, enjoying the view of Bella's lace bra and panty set before gently turning Bella around.

Bella stared at the floor self-consciously. She had been nervous about this particular step in their relationship; although the girls had talked about sex, their previous physical relationships had been limited to making out with guys while trying to avoid their awkward groping. Together they had done more exploring of each other's bodies but they hadn't gone far enough to be fully naked in front of each other. As much as Bella wanted more, she was still nervous about the next step.

Rosalie lightly pushed Bella's chin up, making her look into her face, whispering. "We don't have to do this."

"I want to. I'm just nervous."

"I am too. We will learn together, ok?"

Bella nodded and started pulling Rosalie closer. She kissed her lips lightly, reaching around to pull the zipper down on Rosalie's dress. She pulled the straps away and watched as the dress fell to the floor. Watching the tanned skin appear inch by inch, Bella became more excited. She could feel her heartbeat pick up, her hands shake slightly, and her skin pebble in anticipation. With a deep breath, Bella reached around and unclasped Rosalie's bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Rosalie stood there watching Bella as she took in her body. Rosalie was rather proud of her magnificent figure, and she prided herself in the upkeep of her perfect form. She saw the desire that worked its way into Bella's eyes feeling her own desire mirror Bella's as she reached around, unclasping Bella's bra as well.

Bella was startled from her fixation on Rosalie's bare body, and she looked up into her face, blushing furiously.

"You are beautiful. Never think that you aren't. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Rosalie pulled Bella's chin up and took possession of her mouth.

They started kissing excitedly, moving their hands over each other's bodies, learning curves, dips, and plains. Rosalie pushed Bella toward the bed and they climbed up together. Bella, gaining confidence, pulled Rosalie to her, kissing her lips and moving down to her throat, licking and sucking.

"Lay down, baby. I want to feel you." Bella straddled Rosalie's waist and started moving further down her body. She explored Rosalie's breasts, licking and kissing every inch before she was done. She kissed the beauty mark that lay right beside Rosalie's belly button, gently tugged on the small curved barbell hanging from the top of Rosalie's navel before dipping her tongue in.

Rosalie's breathing was erratic, her heart pounding, and her pussy clenching. She didn't know where Bella's confidence had come from but she loved it. Wanting to show some attention to her girlfriend, she pulled Bella's head back up and kissed her. She gently pushed Bella over and into the mattress, and straddled her. She began to return the favor, kissing and licking down Bella's chest, paying attention to Bella's breasts and learning her body and reactions. When she reached Bella's panties, she looked up into Bella's face. She could see the love and trust in her eyes, as well as the need and lust. She waited for Bella to give her the ok to remove her last article of clothing. When Bella nodded slightly, Rosalie took no time to hesitate and pulled down the black lace.

Bella couldn't believe she was being worshiped by the woman to whom she had given her heart. She shivered as Rosalie tugged on her panties, pulling them down her hips, over her ass, and exposing her shaved mound. She could feel as they slipped down her thighs, over her knees, down her calves, and finally over each foot. She opened her eyes and looked down her body at Rosalie. She saw wonder and love in Rosalie's eyes and then watched as Rosalie's eyes roamed the newly exposed flesh.

"You are so beautiful, Bella."

Bella sat up and pulled Rosalie towards her, grabbing the waistband of the light blue thong and starting to pull it down her body. She looked at Bella and watched the lustful smirk appear before quickly morphing into a grin of happiness. She laughed lightly before attacking Bella's mouth again. They fell back onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and grabbing hands.

As they rolled so they were side by side, Rosalie moved her hand down Bella's stomach as Bella mirrored her movement. Looking tremulously into each other's eyes they started to explore each other intimately. Bella touched her lightly; feeling Rosalie's little bundle she started lightly circling it. She felt Rosalie start stroking her outer lips before lightly pushing into her opening. They continued kissing as their breaths came faster, switching ministrations back and forth between thrusting fingers and teasing clits. They worked frantically and after only a few minutes they both came with small cries.

"I love you." Bella whispered, as she came down from her high in the arms of her lover.

"I love you too." Rosalie replied, pulling Bella close and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing Twilight related, I just like to play with them a bit.

Thank you to my beautiful, wonderful, amazing preareaders, Frankielynn and Twaggie, and beta's AJasperforMe and Britt01. Thank you for fixing all my dumb mistakes and dealing with my freak outs. You ladies are the best!

Again, just so there is no confusion. The first and second chapters are introductions/prologues of sorts. So after this chapter the real story will start.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Meeting Jasper Whitlock<strong>

Rosalie had her father pay extra so she and Bella could have a private suite in one of the co-ed dorm buildings. When they walked into their new dorm room, they noticed the sparse furniture in the common area, along with the kitchenette. There were three doors off the main room, all of them closed. Rosalie walked to the door on the left side of the room while Bella went to check the door across the living area. They threw the doors open wide, discovering their large bedroom and the bathroom. The girls set their bags down by the bedroom door before walking toward the third door.

Before they could make it across the room the door swung open revealing a tall, muscular, shirtless man. Both Rosalie and Bella froze, staring at the beautiful man in front of them. They looked at each other and back at the man, who continued out to the kitchen without noticing the girls. He was over six feet tall by at least a few inches with long, jean-clad legs and shoeless feet. He had curly, blonde hair that fell almost to his chin, and as he moved, the girls could see the ink covering his back and starting down his arms.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked.

The man looked over at the girls, noticing them for the first time. He looked them both over quickly, appreciating their appearances before looking back and forth between their faces.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. Who are you?" he said with a subtle hint of twang.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, and this is Bella Swan. What are you doing in this suite? This is our suite."

Jasper turned toward them fully and started shaking his head.

"This is my suite. My roommate Peter moved out, so I put in a request for a replacement. They must have sent you. I'll have to send them a thank you," he said, looking them both over again. He smirked at Rosalie's furious gaze.

"Who the hell do you think you are? My dad paid good money for Bella and I to get into a private suite. We are not moving."

He looked them over again with a curious expression, taking in the way Rosalie had moved slightly in front of Bella, blocking his view. "I never said anything about moving. This is a co-ed dorm. Being that this is a suite with two rooms, they will put men and women together. I don't care. I get to stare at two beautiful women all the time. Fine by me."

Rosalie felt the attraction toward him lessen every time he opened his mouth, but Bella's attraction grew until it almost overwhelmed her. Living with the two most beautiful people she had ever seen was going to be interesting.

"Rose, just forget about it. It's ok. We'll work it out." She rested her hand on Rosalie's arm and started pulling her to the door. She shot an apologetic look back at Jasper before pulling Rose out of the room.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

Just as Bella expected, living with both Rosalie and Jasper was interesting to say the least. Rosalie tried to deny her attraction to Jasper, while he became more forward. Bella was stuck in the middle, trying to get to know her new roommate while still keeping her girlfriend happy.

During the first week before school started, they all got to know each other very well. The girls learned Jasper came from a wealthy family from Texas who had moved to Seattle his senior year of high school. After only a few months, they moved back to Texas last year, leaving Jasper here. Jasper explained how he was a junior majoring in education with a minor in history and how he loved playing guitar and reading books.

The girls each told him about themselves and about their relationship. When they told him they both were still attracted to men, he felt hope that he might have a chance with one of them. Even though he knew they were in a relationship, he couldn't help the feelings that formed for both of the girls. He couldn't explain nor deny that he not only wanted both of them, but he was attracted more to their minds than their bodies.

Once school started, they all were busy but made a point to hang out one night a week, just the three of them. Bella decided quickly she wanted to go to school for literature, hopefully becoming an editor when she graduated. Rosalie, on the other hand, had no idea what she wanted to do. She dabbled in things like fashion and beauty while doing her generals, until one day after class she decided to take a 'Learn Your Car' class for women. She came home with a new passion...auto-mechanics. She decided she wanted to start her own auto mechanics shop, much to the dismay of her parents, and made a plan for a double major of business and auto shop.

When Thanksgiving rolled around, the girls invited Jasper to go to Forks with them. They each packed bags for the long weekend, deciding to stay in Rosalie's father Robert's apartment for the weekend. Charlie's girlfriend, Sue, was going to cook the Thanksgiving feast for the family, so Bella decided to pitch in and make a few pies to bring with them.

After a stop at the grocery store, they made it to the apartment and set their stuff in the living room before heading to the kitchen. Rosalie sat at the kitchen table with a pile of magazines while Bella got started. Jasper was watching her with rapt fascination as she moved around the kitchen measuring, mixing, and pouring all from memory.

He looked over at Rosalie and saw that she was watching him. Bella and Rosalie had spoken about their feelings for Jasper, realizing they both felt more than just attraction to him and hoped he would be willing to explore the feelings together as a trio. They had even watched porn together, exploring the ins and outs of having sex with men, including oral. Between practicing with toys and watching porn, both were prepared for whatever would happen between them and Jasper.

When Bella had put the last pie in the oven, Rosalie walked over behind her and wrapped her arms around Bella's waist. She rocked with her back and forth, kissing the back of her neck, and rubbing herself on Bella's backside. Bella moaned lightly before looking over at Jasper. She saw the lust in his eyes as he watched the two women he had become so enamored with, touch and kiss one another.

"How long does that pie need to be in the oven, Baby?" Rosalie whispered in Bella's ear.

"About 40 minutes."

Rosalie made a whining sound in the back of her throat. "That's going to take so long. But we'll just have to wait."

Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her to the living room. They sat down, Jasper trailing behind, and started watching a movie. When the alarm finally went off, Bella rushed to the kitchen to pull out the sweet pie, leaving it in the kitchen to cool.

Rosalie waited for Bella to come back, meeting her at the entrance of the hallway and grabbing her hand. She shot a sultry look over her shoulder to Jasper, telling him silently to follow. She pulled Bella into the bedroom and pushed her against the wall before capturing her mouth. Bella returned the kiss enthusiastically, receiving Rosalie's tongue before exploring her mouth with her own. She noticed Jasper walk in behind them and watched as he walked over to sit on the far side of the bed. Bella pushed Rosalie back, pulling at her sweater and then tugging at her jeans, leaving her only in her bra and panties. Rosalie returned the favor and stripped Bella down to her underwear as well.

When they reached the bed, both girls looked over at Jasper. Bella brought her mouth to his for a passionate kiss as Rosalie attacked his neck with kisses and licks. Rosalie started unbuttoning his shirt, ridding him of it quickly, before reaching down to his jeans. Bella broke the kiss to watch as Jasper's pants were removed while he was sucking on her neck, marking her.

Once they were all down to their underwear, Rosalie climbed up next to Jasper and started kissing him. Bella started kissing down his chest to his stomach; she licked his abs, going further down and finding the small trail of hair under his belly button. She reached the waistband of his boxers and looked up at his face, finding both Jasper and Rosalie watching her. As she gave a little tug, Jasper lifted his hips to aid her in pulling them down his legs and free.

She took in his generous length before looking up into his eyes as her lips closed over his tip. Rosalie continued the licks and nips on his neck as he watched Bella take his whole length into her mouth.

"Oh, God." Jasper whispered as he felt himself slide down into her throat as she swallowed around him. Jasper turned back to Rosalie and grabbed the back of her head, holding her still while he plundered her mouth with his tongue.

Bella watched Jasper fucking Rosalie's mouth with his tongue while he unconsciously rocked his hips, fucking Bella's mouth. She held still while his hips bucked until she could feel him tightening. She moved her hand up and fondled his balls, rubbing the skin behind his sac. He cried out into Rosalie's mouth before letting go and shooting into Bella's throat. She swallowed it all with minimal choking for her first time, sucking him clean before climbing up on the bed next to them.

Jasper lay on the bed with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. He heard a small sigh and looked over as Bella lay next to him while Rosalie kissed her way down to her panties. Bella's bra had already been removed, and he watched as her perfect nipples hardened. He rolled over, watching Bella squirm under Rosalie's mouth as she licked under the band of lace before removing the panties all together. Jasper crawled over and took her nipple in his mouth, pinching her other hardened bud between his fingers. He felt her shudder under them and looked over to see Rosalie's face buried in Bella's shaved pussy. He watched, fascinated as Rosalie's tongue fucked Bella as her thumb circled her clit.

"Fuck." Bella cried, as Jasper started sucking and pinching harder as Rosalie replaced her tongue with her fingers and started sucking on Bella's clit, pulling it into her mouth. She looked up at her with a small smile playing on her lips. He let go of Bella's nipple, moving down to Rosalie before licking her chin of Bella's juices. He hummed when he tasted the tangy fluid and found her mouth, tasting every drop he could find.

When the kiss broke, he looked up into Bella's eyes as she watched them. He bent down again, sucking hard on her nipple. He could tell Bella was getting close by the way her breathing had sped, her moans getting louder. He turned to look down to Rosalie as she took Bella's clit in between her teeth again, starting to flick it rapidly with her tongue. He decided to help her out, joining her fingers with his own in Bella's pussy. He felt her walls tighten as she cried out at the delightful intrusion. Jasper took her nipple back in his mouth and bit down, sending her over the edge.

"Ahhhh." Bella screamed out as her hips bucked into Rosalie's mouth and rode their combined fingers.

When she came down from her high, she rolled over, pushing Rosalie into the bed. She climbed on top of her and bent down to kiss her. Bella looked over at Jasper, telling him to get ready. He watched as Bella positioned her legs, scissoring them with Rosalie's so their clits rubbed against each other's when they rocked together. His hand moved down to his half-hard cock and started stroking, matching their movements.

When he was fully hard, Bella moved off Rosalie, telling her to get on her hands and knees. She ran out of the room quickly, coming back with a small toiletry bag. "Jazz, get behind her."

Jasper moved up behind Rosalie, who was still on all fours, and leaned over her, pressing his chest to her back. She hummed erotically as she felt his length rub against her lower lips. Bella moved back to the bed, holding out a condom for Jasper. She climbed up on the bed, kneeling in front of Rosalie. She watched as Jasper slid the condom over his length before laying down on her back, feet out towards the head of the bed, face to face with Rosalie.

After a few moments of enjoying Rosalie's mouth, she slinked her way underneath Rose's body, feeling her breasts brush lightly over Rose's on the way down. Bella didn't stop worming her way under both of their bodies until she met the sight of Jasper's huge cock pressing against Rosalie's slit. She positioned him carefully and watched as he pushed in. Hearing his moan and Rosalie's cry of ecstasy, she watched, fascinated, as he moved in and out of Rosalie's body.

She was startled when she felt the swipe of a tongue low on her stomach. She looked down at Rosalie, who had lowered herself onto her elbows to get closer to Bella's body. Bella widened her thighs enough for Rosalie to reach her center. She positioned her feet on the bed, legs bent at the knees to increase Rosalie's access before feeling the first licks.

Jasper started pumping in and out of Rose as he watched her go down on Bella. He had never been so turned on and was a little afraid he wasn't going to last very long. He felt Bella's hot breath as she sighed and arched her back. He felt her tongue meet his cock where he was joined with Rosalie, stroking around him before moving down to Rosalie's clit.

"Oh, God." Jasper sighed as Rosalie cried. "Baby, don't stop."

The three of them were moaning loudly, all getting close to their respective releases. Bella moved her hand up to stroke Jasper's balls while still tonguing Rosalie's clit. She picked up the pace when she felt her own release coming. She pressed down on Jasper's perineum and bit down lightly on Rosalie's clit, sending them both over the edge. She heard them both cry out, the vibrations from Rosalie's cry sending her over the edge into oblivion as well.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

When Jasper woke up the next morning, he was laying on his back with one girl on each side. He had his arms wrapped underneath them, and the girls had their hands clasped together on his stomach. Jasper was nervous about how things would be when the girls woke. He knew he was in love with both of them, but he didn't know if they wanted this to be a one-time thing.

He looked over at Rosalie first; her eyes were closed, and she had a small, peaceful smile on her face. He didn't know that he had ever seen a woman as beautiful as either of his girls. He smiled at the thought of them being _his _girls. He shook his head lightly before looking over at Bella and was startled to see her eyes open and watching him.

She lifted her head up and placed her chin on his chest. She smiled at him, and his fears were temporarily alleviated. He thought he could see the love he held for both of the girls reflected back to him in Bella's eyes.

"Good morning." He whispered to her.

"Good morning to you," she whispered back. "I'm going to run to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

He watched as she got up from the bed and walked over to the en suite bathroom completely naked. When she turned around to shut the door she smirked, winking at him before shutting the door.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Jasper jumped a little at the voice and turned to the other beauty still in his arms. Her eyes were still a little glossy with sleep, but she was gorgeous.

"Yeah, she is. So are you." He leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

When Bella returned from the bathroom, she crawled up and climbed on top of Rosalie, kissing her softly.

"Good morning, Baby." She leaned down, taking her lips again, kissing her harder.

"As much as I'm enjoying this view…I need to use the bathroom too." Jasper said as he got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom, taking his own turn.

Rosalie broke the kiss. "We are going to need to talk to him about last night. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. Are you sure?"

Rosalie deliberated quickly before finally nodding as well. She got up from the bed and walked out the door, choosing to use the bathroom down the hall rather than waiting. Bella got out of the bed and walked over to the closet, grabbing one of the silk robes hanging inside for herself and the other for Rosalie. Jasper walked out of the bathroom while Bella was getting the robes. He grabbed his pants off the floor and pulled them on quickly.

Bella walked out into the hallway just as Rose opened the door. She handed her the robe, and they headed to the kitchen, Jasper following behind them. Rose sat down at the island as Bella went to the fridge to pull out the workings for breakfast.

"Do you want some help?" Jasper asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, that'd be nice. We know better than to let Rose help, she'd burn down the whole building." She said cheekily, smirking over at Rosalie.

"That's why I don't offer." Rosalie said, never looking up from the magazine in front of her.

Bella and Jasper worked together to get breakfast cooked, and before long, they were sitting down at the small breakfast table to eat. They ate in silence, each waiting for the other to speak. They realized the silence was almost natural and peaceful instead of awkward, as they might have expected.

Bella got up the nerve to speak first. "I guess we should talk about this, huh?" She looked at Jasper before turning and holding her hand out to Rosalie. The girls looked at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation before turning back to Jasper. "We told you about our relationship before, including the fact both of us are still attracted to men. We were only ever attracted to each other when it came to women. We have talked about this the past few months, since we met you actually, about the fact we are both very attracted to you. At least that's how it started. Over these last few months, we have both fallen in love with you. We are still very much in love with each other, but…" Bella looked nervously back and forth between them. "I'm rambling, but...yeah. We were thinking, if you wanted, we could try a relationship between the three of us."

Bella quieted down, and Rosalie took over, ignoring the surprised look on Jasper's face. "If you don't want to, we can go back to just being friends and roommates. Bella and I will still be together, but we do really want to try this. If you are open to it."

Jasper looked between the girls and then looked down at his plate. "Are you two serious? You aren't kidding with me at all?" Bella and Rose looked at each other with slightly confused looks and turned back to Jasper, each shaking their heads. He took a deep breath, "I'll admit, this is a little nerve-wracking for me. I mean, when you two moved in, I thought you were both gorgeous. I wanted both of you. I wasn't really interested in relationships, but I've kind of fallen for both of you as well. I would like to try having a relationship with both of you."

Bella and Rosalie looked at each other then turned back to Jasper, breaking out in huge grins. Bella jumped up and ran to the other side of the table, jumping in Jasper's lap and pulling him into a kiss.

"You know we have about two hours before we have to be on the road." Rosalie said suggestively from her chair.

Jasper and Bella broke the kiss and looked over at Rose, their smirks mirroring each other's. Jasper grabbed Bella around the waist and lifted himself off the chair, carrying her. He grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her along as he ran back to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing Twilight related, I just like to play with them a bit.

Thank you to my beautiful, wonderful, amazing prereaders, Frankielynn and Twaggie, and beta's AJasperforMe and Britt01. Thank you for fixing all my dumb mistakes and dealing with my freak outs. You ladies are the best!

So here is where the real story starts. This is a few years after the end of chapter 2, so I hope no one gets confused! It stays pretty consistent from here on out. In the later chapters it jumps a bit but not too far.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Telling the Parents<strong>

August 2004

It had been almost three years since Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie had started their relationship. Jasper had just graduated from college, and they rented a new apartment together. Jasper's parents had been unable to make the trip up to Seattle for Jasper's graduation so his aunt and uncle, who lived in the area, came there instead. Carlisle and Esme Cullen took to the girls immediately, discovering their relationship, and supporting them fully. They had finally convinced them, after three years, it was past the time to tell their families about their relationship.

Charlie had figured it out rather early on, actually asking them what was going on that first Thanksgiving. He supported them from the get-go, never looking down on them for the love they shared. He was a little apprehensive of Jasper at first, not fully trusting that Jasper shared the girls' feelings. After meeting him a few times and watching them together, he lost the icy exterior and found a good friend in Jasper.

Rosalie's parents, however, did not take their daughter's relationship well. Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella were staying at Robert's apartment for the weekend before their apartment was to be ready on Monday. Robert was supposed to be away for the week, so they had the apartment to themselves.

Jasper had run to the store, and Bella and Rosalie wanted to surprise him when he got back. They were laying out in the living room, getting each other ready for a night of fun when the door opened and in walked Robert.

He hadn't taken it well; he kicked them all out and cut Rosalie off. Robert had also called Julia and told her about her daughter. They both shunned Rosalie completely, leaving her orphaned, never even finding out about Jasper.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

They were all set to leave for their trip to Texas in the morning. All the bags were packed, and the taxi was set to meet them in the morning. They had the night alone before going to deal with the craziness of their families.

Jasper and Bella were cuddled up on the couch when the door to the apartment flew open. They looked over and watched as Rosalie ran to their bedroom with a tear-streaked face. Jasper and Bella got up and ran to follow.

They found her on the bathroom floor in a heap, crying her eyes out. Rosalie's breath was coming in pants, and she was making strangled sounds in the back of her throat. Bella went over to her and sat behind her, wrapping her arms and legs around her. Jasper got down on his knees in front of her, putting his hands on the sides of her face and pulling up so he could see her face.

"What's wrong, Rose? What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Baby, tell us what's wrong so we can help." Bella whispered.

Rosalie sniffled, and Jasper grabbed some toilet paper, handing it to her. She blew her nose lightly, "I saw my dad today."

"Oh I'm sorry, Darlin'. Did you talk to him?"

"No, he was actually walking out of a jewelry store with his girlfriend. She had a brand new giant rock on her finger. He looked up, saw me, stopped and then turned around and ran off. Such a fucking coward."

"It'll be ok, Baby. He'll come around." Bella said, holding Rose tightly to her.

"That's the thing, I could care less that he doesn't want anything to do with me. If he and Mom don't support me and my relationship, then they can go fuck themselves." Rosalie unwrapped Bella's limbs from around her, pulling Bella in front of her. Bella being quite a bit smaller than Rosalie, she fit in her lap perfectly.

"I don't understand. Why were you crying then?" Jasper asked.

She sighed, letting the tension that had built up, flow away. "Because I am so pissed off at him and my mom…I just can't believe he would run away instead of confronting me." She shook her head before leaning it against Bella's shoulder. "I feel like he should be able to at least talk to me or…I don't know...acknowledge me, not just run away like I'm going to start fucking screaming 'I'm a lesbian! I'm his daughter! Point and stare!'"

They all laughed lightly before silence rested between them again. Rosalie was running her hands through Bella's hair, who was still sitting in her lap. Jasper had joined them by leaning against the floor and resting behind Rosalie. They were a unit. Whole. And nothing would rip them apart.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

They sat there for a few more minutes before Jasper's stomach reminded them that they had yet to eat dinner. The girls looked over at him, starting to laugh loudly.

"What? I'm hungry. We were waiting for you before we decided on dinner." Jasper said, poking Rosalie lightly in the ribs, making her squeak. "Neither of us want to make anything since we won't be home for two weeks. Plus, we don't want any dirty dishes."

"Pizza? We can have leftovers for breakfast," Bella offered, pulling herself out of Rosalie's lap.

"Sure, but I'm going to shower while you are ordering." Rosalie said, standing and turning on the water to heat up.

Bella pecked Rosalie lightly on the lips before walking out of the bathroom. Jasper pulled Rose into his arms, holding her tightly.

"I love you. You know that, right? We both love you, and we will take care of you."

"I know, but thank you for reminding me when I need it. And thank you for taking care of me."

Jasper pulled back slightly and kissed her softly. "Always."

~~~R,S,CH~~~

The next morning, the alarm went off and each took their turn in the shower, getting ready in comfy clothing for the plane ride from Seattle to Houston. The cab pulled up right on time, and they started loading the luggage for the drive to the airport. Talk was minimal on the drive, as it was still early, so they just cuddled together in the back seat, dozing lightly.

When they made it the airport, they unloaded their bags and went to check in. The flight didn't leave for another hour and a half, so they walked around the shops, picking up new reading materials and snacks. The found their way to the waiting area near the terminal and proceeded to wait.

Bella sat down next to Jasper, cuddling into his side, getting lost in one of her new books almost immediately. Jasper watched Rosalie get her new magazines situated in her bag before taking the seat next to Bella. He wrapped his arm around Bella's back, laying his hand on Rosalie's shoulder before relaxing back to do some people watching before their flight.

"I'm going to grab some coffee for us, okay?" Rosalie announced, breaking the silence between them.

Jasper looked over at her and nodded. As he watched her walk away, he started worrying what his parents' reaction would be when he told them of his relationship. He didn't believe they would look down on him or either of his girls. He loved them both too much to ever give them up, even if that meant giving up his family. He knew he would have the support of his aunt and uncle, so he wouldn't be completely shunned from his family, but it still made him nervous.

"Stop whatever you are thinking." He was startled out of his internal musing by a familiar voice. He looked up to see his aunt and uncle standing there loaded down with luggage.

He unwrapped his arm from Bella, who was still engrossed in her latest novel of choice, and stood up to hug the newcomers. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, well we decided that you might need the moral support. Plus, it's been over three years since I've seen my sister. So we are coming with you on a mini-vacation," Esme told him, smiling widely. She looked back down at the girl sitting in the chair, completely oblivious of what was going on around her. "Is she always like that when she's reading?"

"Only when the book is very good. Bella…Bella!" Jasper said, shaking her shoulder lightly.

When Bella finally looked up from her book, she glanced at Jasper with an annoyance before looking at her surroundings. She noticed Carlisle and Esme standing there, watching her with amused faces.

Carlisle stood there looking at Bella. They saw her expression turn from confusion to recognition, then finally excitement. She jumped up, flying into Esme's arms for a tight hug. She broke away from Esme, running over to Carlisle hugging him tightly as well.

"What are you two doing here? Are you going somewhere? Where's Rose?"

"We are going with you for moral support. And I was wondering the same thing, where is Rose?" Esme looked around.

"I'm right here. Hi, guys." Rosalie said as she walked up with her hands full of coffee and muffins. Jasper and Bella freed her hands so she could hug Carlisle and Esme. "If I had known you were here, I would have grabbed coffee for you too, but I did grab extra muffins."

"That's ok, Dear. We ate on the way here," Esme told her.

The group sat back down to eating and drinking their coffees. Just as they were finishing, the announcement came on saying they could finally board the plane. They collected their things and said their goodbyes, separating for the flight.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

The flight was spent cuddled together, Jasper between his girls. They spent it mostly in silence, getting ready for what was coming; though none would admit it, having Carlisle and Esme along helped with their nerves.

Finally landing in Houston, they met up with Carlisle and Esme while grabbing their bags. They walked to the car rental counter to pick up their vehicles and set out on the road.

Jasper couldn't help but worry the closer they got to his parent's house. When he called to tell them he was coming down, they had been so excited. When he mentioned he was bringing two friends, his mom started the inquisition. He did reveal that he was bringing his two roommates, of whom he had spoken before, but he hadn't revealed that they were two women before then.

Telling his mom about Rosalie and Bella had been nerve-racking enough for Jasper. He was so afraid of how his words would be perceived. He was worried that he would reveal his secret a little too early. The phone conversation had lasted an hour and a half, and by the time she hung up, Stella Whitlock knew more about her son's roommates than she knew about her son.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

Pulling up in front of the large plantation style home, the girls took in the opulence of their surroundings. The house was set on large acreage with outbuildings off in the distance. The grass was green and perfect, no dead spots to be found. The front yard had been landscaped with a large pond and a gazebo, as well as fountain leading to the pond.

Bella looked to the backseat to see her own expression of awe mirrored on Rosalie's face. "I knew you said you're parents had money, Babe, but this…you didn't say your parents live in a mansion."

Jasper looked over at her and smiled. "Why do you think I said it would be fine if we stayed in their house instead of bothering with a hotel? I knew we'd have plenty of privacy."

Bella looked back at Rosalie, who was staring back at her. Rosalie shrugged her shoulders, saying, "Alright then, let's get this over with."

They each got out of the car just as Carlisle pulled in. Jasper walked around to the back of the SUV they had rented and grabbed a few of the bags. As he shut the door, Jasper heard a loud squeal and watched as his mother ran as fast as she could toward the newcomers.

Thinking she was coming for a hug from her only child, Jasper set down the bags and opened his arms wide for his mother; instead, she ran past him and tackled her sister. Esme received the hug just as enthusiastically, tears pouring down her face.

"Oh, fine. Your only child just came home after not seeing him for over three years, and you completely ignore him," Jasper said jokingly with a mock hurt look on his face.

"Oh, shush you!" Stella said, pulling away from Esme and turning to her son. "I knew you were coming. I didn't know Esme was coming." She walked over to Jasper, grabbing his face between her hands. "You look like you've lost weight. Are you eating well?"

Jasper smiled, thinking of her lovingly, always the mother hen. "Yes, Mama. I have actually gained weight living with Bella the master chef." He turned to look at Bella, who was blushing furiously at the compliment. He grabbed his mother's hand and walked over to his girls. "Mom, these are my roommates, Bella and Rosalie."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Whitlock," Rosalie said, holding out her hand.

"Oh Hunny, you are part of the family. Family don't shake; we hug!" Stella said, catching Rose off guard by pulling her into a tight hug. "And you both can call me Stella. Mrs. Whitlock was my mother-in-law, and she was an awful, batty old woman." Stella turned to Bella, looking her over before pulling her into a hug as well.

"It's nice to meet you, Stella," Bella said lightly, letting her shyness through.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Sugar. I have heard so much about you. Of course, I didn't find out who you were 'til last week, but I made him tell me all about you." She grabbed the girls around the shoulders and led them into the house, leaving Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle to follow with amused expressions.

When they made it into the house, Stella pulled the girls with her to the kitchen, letting the others put their things away before trailing in behind them.

When Jasper walked into the kitchen, he saw a cherished sight. His mother, aunt, and his girls were all in the kitchen cooking. They looked like they were meant to be there...together. He could see them in this kitchen, years down the line, cooking big family dinners, baking sweet treats, and teaching their future children to cook.

Jasper was surprised by the path his brain had just taken. They hadn't discussed any permanent form of commitment between the three of them, let alone having children. Jasper knew he loved both of his girls more than life itself, and he knew he wanted to be with them forever. He hoped they felt the same. He wanted Bella, Rosalie, and himself to commit to each other, even though he knew it would never be legal. He wanted to see both Bella and Rosalie carrying his children, making their little family grow. He wanted to have everything he could with his girls, and he wanted it forever.

Jasper was startled out of his thoughts by a hand resting lightly on his shoulder and turned to see his uncle watching him with a knowing smile. He nodded his head slightly, telling him silently that he knew what Jasper had just discovered and walked past him to visit with the women.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

After being there for a couple hours, Jasper decided to take the girls for a walk around the pond. Grabbing both their hands, he pulled them outside. He waited until he was out of earshot of the house before he started speaking.

"I think we should tell them tonight."

Bella looked over at Rosalie before turning back to Jasper. "If that's what you think is best, I will support you; you know that." She smiled up at him as he pulled her close into a one-armed hug.

"You know them best, Jasper. It's your decision," Rosalie said.

He looked back and forth between them and nodded, determinedly. They continued their walk around the pond and over to the gazebo, sitting down to spend the afternoon in the peaceful surroundings.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

That evening, Bella helped Stella and Esme cook dinner, with Rosalie sitting in the kitchen chatting with them. Meanwhile, Jasper and Carlisle stole away to the porch to wait for Jasper's father, Harlon, to come home.

"When are you going to tell them?" Carlisle asked, breaking the companionable silence.

"Tonight at dinner. That's why I didn't bring in all our bags. If they have a problem with our relationship, I don't plan on staying."

Carlisle nodded his head at the comment before turning to look back out at the road, hearing a truck come down the drive. Harlon Whitlock stepped out of his truck, looking just like an older version of his son. He came running up the stairs and pulled his son into a hug, shaking hands with Carlisle.

The men walked into the house just as dinner was being set on the table. After introductions were made, the family sat around the large dining room table. Harlon and Stella asked questions about Bella and Rosalie, getting to know them better as well as learning about what their son had been up to since they had last seen him. Stella and Esme caught up, speaking to each other in what had to be their own language, as no one else could understand what they were speaking about.

After dinner was cleared and dessert was being served, Jasper spoke. "Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you about something." He paused, preparing himself for the blow of losing his parents.

"What's wrong, Son?" Harlon asked, getting nervous at the serious look on his son's face.

"Nothing's wrong. Actually, everything is perfect. I just have something to tell you, and I don't know how you'll react."

"Just tell us, Hunny." Stella said with an almost undetectable tremor in her voice.

Jasper looked his mother in her eyes before speaking again, "It's about Bella and Rosalie. They are not just my roommates. They are my girlfriends. The three of us are together; we have been for almost three years now. I love them both, very much." He looked over at Rosalie and Bella, seeing determination and love in both their expressions. Jasper took a deep breath before looking back at his mother and father.

He could see the shock in their faces as he waited for either of them to speak. Jasper glanced over at Esme and Carlisle, seeing their supportive expressions.

"Jasper…" Stella started before looking at Harlon. She turned back to her son, "I don't know what to say about this. You have thrown us for a loop."

After waiting a few minutes to see if his mother would continue or if his father would say anything, he finally spoke. "If you can't accept me and the two women that I love, if you can't respect me and my relationship…we will leave and you won't hear from me again." He waited for someone, anyone, to speak for what seemed like hours. When no one said a word, Jasper looked over at Rosalie and Bella, nodding his head towards the door. Bella and Rosalie both got up from their chairs, Bella sniffling slightly. They each looked at Carlisle and Esme, seeing the disappointed looks pointed at Harlon and Stella. The girls took one of Jasper's hands each before walking towards the front hallway.

Rosalie grabbed the keys from Jasper, knowing he wouldn't be in a good state to drive. They walked to the front door together, Bella stopping to grab the bags that had been brought in. Rosalie grabbed the handle, opening the door wide, when a voice from inside called out.

"Wait!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing Twilight related, I just like to play with them a bit.

Thank you to my beautiful, wonderful, amazing preareaders, Frankielynn and Twaggie, and beta's AJasperforMe and Britt01. Thank you for fixing all my dumb mistakes and dealing with my freak outs. You ladies are the best!

_Previously:_

_Rosalie grabbed the keys from Jasper, knowing he wouldn't be in a good state to drive. They walked to the front door together. Rosalie pulled it open and started walking out the door…_

"_Wait!"_

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

Jasper froze at the sound of Carlisle's voice. He wanted to stop; he wanted to wait, but he wouldn't stay if his parents weren't going to accept him. He looked between his girls, hoping they would be willing to wait. Bella had an expectant smile, and Rosalie looked guarded, but he could see the hope behind them as well.

They listened to the hushed voices coming from the dining room. Rosalie shut the door quietly, leaning back against it. She prayed silently for Jasper, hoping he would not have to go through what she had with her parents.

Carlisle and Esme's voices grew over the hum of whispers. They were still unintelligible, though they could hear the conversation become heated.

Bella walked over to Jasper, who had sat down on the entryway bench. He was hiding his face in his hands. Kneeling down in front of him, she pried his hands away and looked deeply into his eyes.

"We will get through this. They will accept us, and we will be a family. Ok?" She watched his hazel eyes go from torment to love. "I love you. No matter what happens, we are in this together."

Jasper nodded and kissed her lips lightly. Rose walked over, and Jasper grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her in for a quick kiss as well before putting their foreheads together. They were a unit. Together they could weather any storm thrown at them.

"Guys?" It took a moment before Jasper pulled his face away from his loves and looked over at his aunt. "They want to talk to you three." Jasper stood and helped Bella to her feet. They walked toward the dining room together, hands clasped tightly in each other's.

Carlisle was standing at the table with a stern look pointed toward Harlon and Stella, who both looked slightly embarrassed.

"Why don't you kids sit down?" Carlisle told them without turning his gaze away.

Everyone sat down in the chairs surrounding the table. Esme and Carlisle decided to flank Harlon and Stella, leaving Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie to sit at the opposite end.

"Now, before you three run off again, I think we need to sit down and all calmly talk some things through. Jasper, your parents have some questions."

There was silence throughout the room. The only sounds that could be heard were the rustling of fabric and the creaking of chairs as people shifted in their discomfort.

"Ok, I'll start," Esme said, breaking the silence. "I know most of this information already, but just so we can inform your parents, why don't you tell them how and when you three got together?"

Bella looked over at Jasper and Rosalie. She noticed Jasper was staring at his parents' faces with a guarded look; he didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation around him at all. Rosalie, who Bella knew was not comfortable being open with people she didn't know very well, was avoiding eye contact and ignoring everyone.

Bella turned back to the group in front of her and took a deep breath before speaking. "Well, Rose and I met when I moved to Forks, WA, when we were freshman. We didn't actually start our relationship until we were seniors, though."

Bella took a moment to collect her thoughts. She had known they were going to have to go through this, and they would have to do it again with her own mother, but she was especially nervous because of Harlon and Stella's initial reaction. "Um...Rose and I went to college at UW; we were supposed to get a suite to ourselves, but there ended up being a third person, who just happened to be Jasper." Bella felt a hand slide onto her leg and looked over at Jasper. His eyes were still trained on his parents, but with a quick squeeze of her knee, she knew Jasper was showing her his appreciation for taking the lead on this.

She laid her hand on his, linking their fingers and squeezing tightly. "Basically we all just got to know one another, and Rose and I both felt attracted to him. We talked about it with each other, wondering what we should do about it. Neither of us knew how Jazz felt, so we just kinda let it go until Thanksgiving that first year. He didn't have anywhere to go that weekend, but we were going to stay in Rosalie's father's apartment for the long weekend, and go up to my dad's for Thanksgiving Day. That first day at the apartment, we talked things over and decided we wanted to try to be together."

"So, wait," Stella spoke for the first time since Jasper broke the news. "You have been together since Thanksgiving of 2001? You have been together for almost three years? And in those three years, you have not thought to tell us that you were in a very serious, committed relationship?" She was looking into Jasper's eyes with an expression of confusion and hurt.

When Jasper didn't speak, Rosalie took over. "What Bella didn't want to tell you, or rather what she hadn't gotten to, was that one weekend when we were staying in the apartment, my father walked in on Bella and I kissing and got angry. Jasper wasn't even there; he had run out to grab something. I don't even remember what, but anyway, my father threw us out and cut me off completely, telling my mother to do the same. So I have basically been orphaned for a few months now, it didn't happen that long ago. We were nervous about everyone's reactions. I knew how my parents were going to react, but we didn't know how you would."

Everyone was looking at Rosalie now. Jasper put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, while Bella reached over to grab her hand, pulling it up to kiss her palm quickly. Stella and Esme both had tears in their eyes, while Harlon looked guilty.

"I'm sorry I have to ask this, but how are you affording this new apartment then?"

Jasper's head snapped to his father; he saw red. He knew his father was insinuating his girls were only after his money, and he wouldn't let his father talk to his girls that way.

"They are not living off of me and my money. I know you think everyone just wants a hand-out, and all they see in me is my money, but you are wrong. Bella is going to be an editor when she graduates. She works in the library and gets help from both of her parents for her financial needs. And Rose-" he continued but was cut off.

"I have a nice little trust fund from my grandparents my parents can't touch. I am doing fine. Plus as soon as I graduate, I am going to open my own garage. I don't need your son's money. I don't even know how much money he has." Rosalie's voice had risen as her anger grew. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "And Bella…Bella fights hard when you even attempt to buy her a cup of coffee. She hates when we spend money on her." Rose wouldn't stand by while Harlon was accusing Bella and her of going after Jasper for his money, and she definitely wouldn't let him think poorly of Bella because she didn't come from money.

Jasper started laughing quietly, a brilliant smile breaking out on his face. He pulled Bella from her chair and into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Bella put her arm behind his neck, her hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Rosalie looked at them lovingly before speaking softly. "Do you remember two Christmases ago? When we tried to buy her that new phone? Her old phone was falling apart, and the battery cover was duct taped on. She unwrapped the box, looked at it for a minute, then got up and put it on the table by the door. We were both so confused. I asked, 'What are you doing? Don't you like it?' and she just said, 'I'm not keeping that. I don't need a new phone.' It took us a week before she finally gave in and let us set it up for her."

Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie were all laughing fondly when she finished the story, not even aware they still had an audience. Bella pulled Rosalie in for a kiss as their laughter dissipated. The others were watching the scene play out in front of them. Carlisle and Esme had grabbed hands across the table, watching the love flow between the three 'kids'. Esme looked over at Stella, who had tears streaming down her cheeks, a huge, bright smile wide on her face.

Harlon couldn't deny it after watching the moment that just passed between Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper. He could see the love between the three of them. It was palpable. He loved his son and decided he would support him and the two new additions to his family in any way that he could.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

"So, who all knows about the relationship?" Stella asked as she cuddled down into the loveseat with Harlon.

They had all moved to the living room, getting into a more comfortable setting. Carlisle and Esme sat together in an armchair in the corner, and Bella and Rosalie were sitting in the other large armchair with Jasper on the floor at their feet.

"Only a few close friends know about our relationship and Bella's dad, Charlie." Jasper said in a relaxed voice as Bella's hand ran through his hair.

"I never really had any friends from high school that lasted and haven't made any good ones in college. I have a few school buddies, but we never really talk outside of schoolwork." Rosalie answered. She had curled herself around Bella, one leg behind her girlfriend and the other on the floor by Jasper.

"My best friend from high school, Angela, knows, but she's actually at Harvard with her fiancé, so I don't see her very often. And my dad found out about us that first Thanksgiving. He said he noticed the giddy looks on all of our faces when we looked at each other." Bella smiled at the memory. "He came right out and asked us at the dinner table with his girlfriend and her kids sitting right there. 'What is going on with you three?' We couldn't really deny it so we told them first."

"So only your friend Angela and your dad know? That's it? How do you deal with that, having to hide yourselves?" Stella asked, thoroughly impressed by the care they had to take with their relationship.

"Peter and Charlotte, too," Jasper said. His best friend, and old roommate, had noticed something different about him as soon as the girls moved in with him. Jasper and Peter had grown up together in Texas, and when it was time for college, Peter and his girlfriend had moved up to Washington for school.

"Still, how do you hide that part of your lives?" Stella still felt sad for them.

"We don't usually have to hide it," Rose said defensively. "We still go out on dates, the three of us, and we go to the movies together. We do everything together; we just keep the PDA to a minimum. No one asks questions."

Stella looked over at Esme and Carlisle, who had been silent through the whole conversation. "When did you two find out?"

"At Jasper's graduation we found them in a corner, the girls were hugging him. They had such pride in their eyes. It wasn't hard to see there was something going on. We ended up taking the three of them to dinner, and we got to know the girls. By the time we went back to their apartment, I knew something was up. I asked them, and they told us the truth," Esme answered.

After a few minutes of silence, Harlon looked at his son. "What are your plans for the future?"

"Which plans? Our plans as a trio? Or as individuals?"

"As a trio."

"We haven't really discussed it. I know I love them both and want to be with them." Jasper looked up at his girls. They both nodded at him and smiled. He turned back to his parents, waiting for the next question to be tossed at them.

"So you are going to Florida next to talk to Bella's mom?"

Bella nodded her head, not quite stifling the yawn trying to get out.

"Why don't we pick up this conversation in the morning?" Jasper announced, wanting to get his girls to bed before Bella fell asleep. "We had to get up early for our flight. Do you guys mind?"

"No, not at all." Stella said, getting up off the couch. Esme and Stella hugged Jasper and the girls before they went upstairs for the night. Carlisle and Jasper quickly ran outside to get the rest of the luggage before following them up the stairs.

Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie decided to take one of the guest rooms instead of Jasper's old room. They chose one on the far end of the hallway, away from the other bedrooms. It had its own en suite bathroom and a king size bed, plenty big enough for the three of them.

They took their turns in the bathroom, each getting ready for bed. When Jasper, being the last, walked out of the bathroom, he had to stop and take stock of the blessings in his life. He watched as Rosalie curled up behind an already sleeping Bella, wrapping her right arm over Bella's body.

Jasper allowed Rosalie to finish settling in before climbing in on Bella's other side, resting his arm over both his girls. "I love you both so much. Thank you for being here for me."

"We love you Jasper. There is nowhere else we would rather be," Rosalie answered for both a sleeping Bella and herself.

Jasper once again thought about their relationship and how lucky he was to have his girls. He fell asleep thinking about their future together and the steps they would need to take to get there.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing Twilight related, I just like to play with them a bit.

Thank you to my beautiful, wonderful, amazing preareaders, Frankielynn and Twaggie, and beta's AJasperforMe and Britt01. Thank you for fixing all my dumb mistakes and dealing with my freak outs. You ladies are the best!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Future<strong>

Bella woke up sandwiched between two very warm bodies. It was her favorite way to wake up; between the two people she loved more than anything in the world. This particular morning though, it was not a good thing. This morning she woke with the need to use the bathroom quite bad but limbs were tangled all around her, and she couldn't seem to get out.

"Jazz. Rose. Please wake up. I need to get up." She shook Jasper lightly, then harder when nothing happened. "Jasper, please." She finally threw the arms off of her and jumped out of the covers, making a run for the bathroom.

Jasper was jolted awake by his arm being shoved. He watched bleary-eyed as Bella ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. He turned onto his back, rubbing his hands over his face, trying to clear the sleep from his brain. He was having a particularly nice dream in which Rosalie, Bella, and he were saying vows in front of their families.

He turned to look at Rose, who was still sleeping. It always amazed he and Bella, even after three years, how Rose could sleep through anything. They had experimented in their early days how long and what it actually took to wake her up. After pissing her off one too many times, they finally gave up and just let her sleep until she was ready to wake up.

Jasper heard the bathroom door handle jiggle before opening quietly. Bella walked out, rubbing her eyes and yawning widely. Jasper smiled at the sight of sleepy Bella; he always loved seeing her in the morning. She was always beautiful, but with her hair all mussed and sleep still filling her eyes, she was absolutely gorgeous.

Bella looked up at Jasper. She watched as he held his arms out, beckoning her to him. She walked over and climbed on top of Jasper's body, covering him. She loved feeling his hard body under her soft one. She felt the muscles in his arms, chest and stomach move while he encircled her body with his arms.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Bella whispered.

"It's alright, Darlin'," Jasper replied, a hint of his southern accent appearing, as it always did in the early morning. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just needed to pee, and neither of you were waking up," she said, laughing lightly.

"So you decided to shove me?" Jasper said with a smile. He moved his hands down her hips before trailing his fingertips over her sides, making her squirm.

Bella's giggles were getting louder as Jasper tickled her. She rolled off him, and he followed, rolling on top of her. He started grinding his hardening length into her core. Bella moaned as she felt her own excitement grow.

Jasper grabbed the hem of Bella's tank top and pulled it over her head, watching as her creamy white skin was exposed. Bella pulled him down into a deep kiss, pulling at his wife beater tank, and only breaking the kiss long enough to get it off. Jasper settled between Bella's legs again, rubbing his length back and forth on her sensitive mound.

Jasper pulled away from her mouth, kissing his way down Bella's neck. He reached her chest, taking one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking lightly before moving his hand up to play with her other nipple. He let go of her nipples and worked his way down her flat stomach. His hands followed the path his mouth had set, until they reached Bella's hips.

Jasper avoided Bella's recently pierced navel but made his way to her lower stomach. Jasper grabbed the waistline of Bella's sleep shorts, pulling them down along with her panties.

When she was finally exposed, Jasper took no time in diving into Bella's center. He started licking her from her clit back, sucking on her outer lips lightly. He worked her over with nips and licks, sucking and scraping as he devoured her.

Bella's body was on fire. After only a few minutes, Jasper had her on the edge, dancing on the precipice of orgasm. With a well-placed lick and a quick nip at her clit, Jasper sent her flying.

He crawled up Bella's body and attached his lips to her own while placing his shaft at her opening. He teased her for a moment before pushing in, making her jump when he brushed his cock over her sensitive clit. He waited for Bella to adjust, letting her be in charge of their first movements. When she finally started rocking her hips underneath him, he pulled out of her leaving just the tip in place. He pushed back in quickly but gently. They rocked together, moans and whimpers filling the air.

Jasper pulled Bella's leg up, hooking her knee around his waist, changing the angle. When Bella moved her other leg to wrap around behind his back, he groaned loudly, feeling himself go deeper within her. Their breaths were coming fast, hearts beating wildly, both searching for that final release.

A small moan distracted them for a moment. They both looked over at Rosalie as she watched them. She had stripped herself of her clothing and was touching herself, one hand tugging on her nipples, the other circling her clit.

Jasper leaned over taking possession of Rosalie's mouth, never stopping his quick hard thrusts. Bella reached over, pulling the hand Rosalie had buried in herself over to her mouth, licking it clean. Jasper watched as Bella's tongue slipped out, licking Rosalie's juices away. When Bella removed Rosalie's hand from her mouth, Jasper kissed Bella, taking in the unique flavor of his girls mixed together.

Bella broke the kiss with Jasper, and pulling Rosalie closer, she kissed her soundly as well. Bella motioned for Rosalie to climb over her, straddling her face. Jasper paused for a moment while Rosalie positioned herself. He watched as Rose grabbed onto the headboard, stabilizing herself.

When he heard Rosalie whimper deep in her throat, Jasper knew it was okay to continue. He positioned himself, sitting back on his heels with Bella's legs over his thighs. He started pounding into Bella again, watching as Rosalie rode Bella's tongue. From his position, he could see Bella licking Rosalie in long strokes before coming back to her clit and tugging it between her lips.

Jasper felt the tingling start at the base of his spine; he could feel Bella's body tightening around him just as he heard Rose's cry of ecstasy. He watched Rosalie's body shake for a moment before she climbed off Bella. Jasper swooped down, licking Rosalie's juices off Bella's chin, the stimulation adding to both of their pleasures and sending them over the edge together.

When their breathing had evened and their hearts calmed, they lay in bed cuddled closely together.

"You sure know how to wake a girl up," Rosalie said, smirking over at Jasper and Bella.

They looked back and forth between each other before breaking out in a quiet laughter.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

When each of them was showered, taking slightly longer than necessary as they showered together, they walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Stella was standing at the stove cooking breakfast while Esme was at the counter cutting up fruit.

Jasper and Rosalie both grabbed coffee and went to sit at the table, Jasper pulling Rose close and resting her head on his shoulder. Bella walked over to Stella, "Do you need any help?"

"Sure, Sweetie. Go ahead and crack some eggs in that bowl."

"You'll have to excuse Rosalie. She knows better than to be anywhere near the kitchen. She burns water, so she never thinks to ask if anyone needs help."

Stella looked back at Rose before turning to Bella. "It's ok, Sugar. I don't expect either of you to help."

"Well, I love to cook and bake. It's the one thing besides reading that calms me down. So please, don't hesitate to ask." Bella turned back to the bowl in front of her and started cracking the eggs.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

When breakfast was ready, everyone sat down at the table for the huge feast. After a few minutes of eating, Stella couldn't hold in her questions any longer. "So girls, tell us about yourselves."

Rosalie and Bella looked at each other, silently having their own conversation, before turning back to the table.

"Well, I was born in New York, but my parents moved to Seattle when I was only a few years old. When I started middle school, my mom decided she wanted to raise me in a small town, so we moved to Forks. My father spent most of his time in Seattle or flying back and forth to New York. He usually only came to the Forks home on weekends, and they were pretty few and far between." Rosalie's resentment was barely detectable in her voice. Only Bella, who had known her the longest, could hear the emotion making her voice tremble. "My mother was usually gone as well, doing charity work mostly. I was raised by a nanny named Carmen. She was with us until I turned 16, when my parents decided I was ok on my own and let her go. That's about it."

Bella moved her hand over to Rosalie's leg, rubbing her thigh lightly in comfort. Rosalie grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. She knew Bella could hear everything she was trying to hide, but she also knew Bella wouldn't call her on it. Bella would be there for her no matter what; she would be anything Rosalie needed her to be.

"Bella, how about you? Where are you from?"

"I was born in Forks, actually. My parents divorced when I was two, and my mom moved me to Phoenix. My father, Charlie, is a Police Chief in Forks. My mother, Renee, is an elementary school teacher. I used to visit my father every summer, but when my mother met and married Phil, I decided to move back to Forks to live with Charlie. Phil is a minor league baseball player, he got transferred to Florida, so that's where they live now. My father is engaged to a woman named Sue. She has two kids, Leah and Seth."

"So how does your father feel about your relationship?" Harlon asked.

"He suspected there was something between Rosalie and I when we were finishing high school, but he never came out and asked. When we brought Jasper home, it just kind of cemented his assumptions about our relationship. He didn't mind my relationship with Rosalie, but he was very nervous when Jasper came into the picture. He had the same opinion of Jasper as you had of us." Bella looked at Harlon for a moment before continuing. "Charlie thought Jasper had to be after only one thing when we first told him. After spending some time with him though, and really getting to know him, he warmed up to him and our relationship. All he says now is that he doesn't want to know details."

Jasper started chuckling. "Yeah it took him a bit to warm up to me. We even had an 'I know my way around a gun' talk."

Bella and Rosalie started laughing. "My father, always the cop," Bella mumbled, making everyone else laugh as well.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

After breakfast was finished, everyone dispersed: Harlon and Carlisle went to the golf course, while Esme and Stella decided to bake sweets all day. Jasper asked Bella and Rosalie if they wanted to pack a lunch and go for a horseback ride to the back of the property where their land met a private lake.

The girls agreed quickly, Bella running off to make them a quick lunch, while Jasper and Rosalie went upstairs to change. Bella met them in their bedroom after a few minutes to get changed as well. "Your mom and Esme are going to make some sandwiches and get it all packed. Stella said to grab some blankets out of the closet in the mud room and some towels if we plan to swim."

When they had everything they needed, they hopped in the SUV and set out for the stable. Jasper showed the girls how to get the horses saddled and helped them both up onto their horses before mounting his own.

It took them almost an hour to get to the edge of the lake, thanks to the slow easy pace they kept. Jasper dismounted first, tying his horse to a nearby tree before helping the girls down in turn. He tied up both of their horses as Bella spread the blanket out, and Rosalie stripped down to her bikini.

They lay around for a while, letting the sun soak into their skin. The comfortable silence surrounding them was broken only by the sounds of wildlife around them.

Jasper was working himself up for the conversation he wanted to have with his girls. He didn't know how they were going to react to his questions, but knew the discussion needed to take place. He cleared his throat loudly before rolling onto his side. He looked over at his girls, both with their eyes closed. He saw their hands moving together between them, stroking each other's fingertips lightly.

"Can we talk about something important?"

Bella and Rosalie both opened their eyes, looking over at him. Bella sat up cross-legged and faced him, while Rosalie turned on her side.

"About what?" Rosalie asked.

"Um…I want to talk about our future. What would you like to happen between us?"

Bella and Rosalie were both stunned by his question. Bella had always pictured them getting married and having babies, but had never discussed it with either of them. She knew they would never be able to have a normal wedding, but she could see them having children. Bella couldn't wait to be round with Jasper's child or see Rose full with their baby.

Rosalie had also always wanted children. When she and Bella got together, she adjusted her thinking to include adoption. When Jasper came into their lives, she again felt hope that she would be able to carry her own child. Rosalie wanted children; she wanted to make a life, and she wanted to see Bella grow with life as well.

"Where is this coming from?" Bella asked Jasper.

"When I saw you in the kitchen with my mom yesterday, I could picture us here a few years down the road, our children running around in the yard. I could picture us getting married. I want that for us. I want us to be a real and true family." He paused, looking into Rosalie's eyes before looking up into Bella's face. "Is that something you think you might want? Do you want to get married? Do you want to have children?"

"Wait, can we actually get married? It's not legal." Rosalie pointed out.

"Well, it wouldn't be a legal marriage, but we can have a commitment ceremony. We can have a wedding. It just wouldn't be recognized by the state. We could have anyone we want perform the ceremony. It wouldn't have to be a minister. We can figure out the details later, Rosalie. I just want to know, do you two want to spend the rest of our lives together? Do you want to have babies together? Do you want to take my last name as yours?"

Rosalie thought it over for a moment. She never thought this could happen; that they could figure out how to be together forever; that Bella and Jasper would even want to be with her forever.

While Rosalie was silent, Jasper looked over at Bella. She had been silent as Jasper tried to convince Rosalie it was possible to be together and still hadn't answered any of his questions. The moment their eyes met, he could see the love and hope consuming her. The tears were silently leaving tracks down her cheeks. He knew Bella wanted this just as badly as he did.

"Okay," Rosalie whispered. Bella and Jasper looked down at her; they watched as a lone tear rolled down her perfect cheek before she continued. "Okay, we can try this. I want to be with you both forever. I want us to be a family. I want to raise our children. Together."

With that, Bella squealed and launched herself at Rosalie and Jasper. She landed half on each of them, kissing them both before cuddling between them. "So, we are going to do this? We are going to get married?"

Jasper broke out in a huge smile, looking up to see the huge grin spread over Rosalie's face as well. "Yeah, we are. And you will see, everything will work out."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing Twilight related, I just like to play with them a bit.

Thank you to my beautiful, wonderful, amazing preareaders, Frankielynn and Twaggie, and beta AJasperforMe. Thank you for fixing all my dumb mistakes and dealing with my freak-outs. You ladies are the best!

* * *

><p>"<em>So, we are going to do this? We are going to get married?"<em>

_Jasper broke out in a huge smile, looking up to see the huge grin spread over Rosalie's face as well. "Yeah, we are. And you will see, everything will work out."_

**Chapter 6: Goodbye Texas, Hello Florida**

The rest of the week was much more relaxed. Jasper took the girls out, showing them all his favorite haunts growing up. He showed them the school he went to, the playground he had his first kiss, as well as the abandoned barn everyone used to sneak out to when they wanted to drink.

Bella and Rosalie got to know Jasper's parents as well and very much became daughters to them. Bella spent a lot of her time with Stella and Esme in the kitchen, cooking together and sharing recipes; while Rosalie took to working out in the garage with Harlon. Jasper would sit watching as his girls interacted with his parents. He felt complete; every area of his life was coming together. He had his family, his career, and he was going to have his girls as soon as he could.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

Jasper walked into their bedroom after taking a load of bags out to the car. He saw Bella standing in front of the mirror combing her long brown hair with her fingers before pulling it up into a messy bun. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her subtle strawberry and freesia scent.

"Are you okay?" He heard her ask lightly.

"I'm okay. I just wish we could stay here. I miss my parents."

"I know you do. I'm going to miss them too." She twisted around in his arms, placing her arms around his neck and rising to her toes to hug him tight. "But we can visit again when we have time, maybe over Christmas. Rose and I will have almost a month off, and you should have about two weeks off. We will figure something out."

They stood there holding each other tightly for a few moments before sharing a quick kiss and separating. Rosalie opened the bathroom door, walking to the bed to load her toiletries into her bag. They finished packing their stuff and started hauling it down the stairs. Each of the girls with their carry-ons and Jasper carrying the last of the luggage, walked down the stairs slowly. They had a plane to catch, but they were all disheartened to be leaving.

Jasper took the last of the bags out to the car, walking back into the house to see Bella and his mother clinging to each other, tears streaming down both their faces. Rose was standing off to the side silently watching the scene in front of her, but Jasper noticed the slight sniffle and the discrete swipe at her eye. He walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. He watched his mom and Bella say their goodbyes, holding Rose close. When Stella finally released her death grip on Bella, Rosalie scrambled into her arms, holding her only marginally looser than Bella had.

Carlisle and Esme walked into the entryway followed closely by Harlon. Esme grabbed Bella in a tight hug as the tears started falling again. Jasper walked over to Carlisle, giving him a hug goodbye, before turning to Harlon and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for accepting me and my girls. Thank you for welcoming them into our family." Jasper whispered only loud enough for Harlon to hear.

"I will always love and accept you. And your mother and I already love your girls as if they were our own."

Jasper felt tears prick at his eyes as he pulled away from his father. He turned around, seeing the women he loved most, watching him and his father closely. He walked over to his mother and wrapped her in a tight hug. He looked up from his mother's shoulder, seeing Bella with Rosalie holding her close on one side and Esme standing on her other side, hugging them both to her.

Jasper kissed Stella's cheek before pulling away, turning to hug Esme as well.

"Ok, well we will see you back in Washington next Sunday. Carlisle and I will pick you three up from the airport." Esme said as she pulled away from Jasper. She and Carlisle decided to stay in Texas for a few extra days before heading home. They also offered to pick Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie up when they came home, instead of having them pay for a cab.

"Well we should get going." Jasper muttered, grabbing the girls' bags from them. After yet another round of hugs, Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie headed out the door. The drive to the airport was silent, each of them lost in their thoughts. Jasper dropped the rental car off while the girls checked in for the flight to Florida.

When they made it back to each other, Jasper wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder as she grabbed Rosalie's hand, pulling her along as they walked down towards the food court.

"We have about an hour wait. Do you want to grab some lunch?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not really hungry, but I'll sit with you while you eat." Bella answered.

Jasper gave Rose a look over Bella's head. They had both noticed how little she had eaten this morning and were both starting to worry about her.

Rosalie stopped, pulling Bella to face her, she asked, "Baby, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not hungry."

"You barely ate anything this morning, and now you don't want lunch. You should really eat something."

Jasper turned Bella around, placing his hands on her cheeks and brought her face up to his, "Are you nervous?"

Bella knew she could never lie to him. Both Jasper and Rosalie had a power over her; she could never deny them anything.

"Maybe. I don't know. I just…I can't picture how she's going to react. I don't know what she is going to do, and it's driving me nuts because I love my mom, and I can't live without her." The tears built up in Bella's eyes, spilling over by the time she was done speaking.

Jasper pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she cried. "Shh, Darlin'. It will all work out. No matter what happens, Rose and I will be here. We will never leave you."

Bella nodded, sniffling lightly and wiping away the tears. She pulled back to give Jasper a peck on the lips before turning to Rosalie and kissing her cheek. They walked to the food court, each of them picking up something small to eat. They sat down eating their food and waited for their plane.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

The plane ride was uneventful. The just over two and a half hours was spent mostly in silence with Bella reading a book, Rosalie looking over car magazines, and Jasper looking over the paperwork for his new job. When they landed in Florida, they grabbed their bags and headed to the rental counter to pick up the keys for the car they had reserved. As Jasper was talking to the man at the counter, Rosalie and Bella were standing behind him chatting quietly.

"BELLA!" A scream sounded from behind them.

Bella turned quickly towards the scream. Seeing her mother running towards her, Bella dropped her bag and ran into Renee's outstretched arms. After a moment of hugging her tightly, Bella loosened her grip and pulled away. She took in her mother's appearance. Phil had done wonders for her mother, letting her be more comfortable in herself and more accepting of the things around her.

"What are you doing here, Mom? We already got a rental car. We were going to meet you back at your house." Bella asked.

"I wasn't going to let my baby pay for a rental car; plus this gives us more time together." Renee grabbed Bella's hand and started pulling her towards the door. When she met resistance, she turned back to Bella. When she saw her daughter was watching the couple standing at the counter, the words Bella had spoken finally registered. "What do you mean 'we'? Who's with you?"

"I told you I was bringing some friends with me. Come on, I'll introduce you." Bella pulled Renee back to where Jasper and Rosalie were standing. Rosalie and Jasper were watching Bella and Renee carefully, hoping that the first introductions would go over well and they would not have a big blow out in the middle of the airport.

"Mom, these are my roommates, Jasper and Rosalie. Guys, this is my mom, Renee Dwyer."

Jasper held his hand out to Renee, flashing a winning smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Dwyer. I've heard a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Jasper. Please call me Renee." She replied before turning to Rosalie. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rosalie."

"It's nice to meet you as well."

"Well, we better get going. Bella, why don't you ride with me? We need to catch up." Renee said, grabbing Bella's bags from her.

"Actually Mom, I need to ride with Jasper and Rose. We need to talk about a few things. We will follow you home and then have some time to catch up."

"Bella, I haven't seen you in over three years. I haven't seen you since your high school graduation. Now when you finally come to visit me, you brought friends and don't even want to spend time with me. What is going on with you, Bella? We used to be so close."

"Mom, we are not going to do this here. Let's just get to the house, and we will talk tonight. I'm going to ride with Rose and Jas. I will see you in a bit." With that, Bella took her bags back from Renee and turned back to her partners. She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes and needed to get out of there before they spilt over. Jasper grabbed the bags as Rose put her arm around Bella's shoulder, shooting a deadly look at Renee and walked Bella towards the door.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing Twilight related, I just like to play with them a bit.

Thank you to my beautiful, wonderful, amazing preareaders, Frankielynn and Twaggie, and beta AJasperforMe. Thank you for fixing all my dumb mistakes and dealing with my freak-outs. You ladies are the best!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Mommy Dearest<strong>

The tears didn't last long before the anger seeped into Bella's consciousness. By the time they had made it to the house, Bella had calmed down, and they had already discussed telling her mom about their relationship that night. Though they decided to wait until Renee's husband, Phil, was home before saying anything, they hoped that it would soften the blow of the news to Renee.

They pulled up in front of the Dwyer house just as Phil was getting out of his own car. After introductions were made, everyone walked into the house, once again leaving all of their bags out in the car.

"So how long have you three known each other?" Phil asked once they were all sitting in the living room.

"Well, Rose and I know each other from high school, and we met Jasper when we moved in to the dorm at college. The three of us shared a suite and got close and recently rented an apartment together." Bella discretely slipped her hand into Jasper's, who was sitting next to her on the couch. She looked over at Rosalie who was sitting on the chair next to them.

With a slight nod of courage from Rosalie and a squeeze of the hand from Jasper, Bella looked back at her mother and Phil. "I have something to tell you, and I know it's unexpected, but you have to remember that I am very happy. And I know you are going to have a lot of questions, and I will answer them, but I need you to hear me out first."

Bella took a deep breath before looking into her mother's eyes. "Rose, Jasper and I are a couple. We are in a committed, monogamous, polyamorous relationship."

It took only a second for the shock to wear off.

"Get out. Get out, you little slut," Phil started yelling at Bella. He got up from the chair, pulling her up from the couch by the top of her arm, his grip bruising.

"Phil, let go of me. You're hurting me. Mom, help me!"

Jasper was on his feet the moment Phil grabbed Bella. He pulled Bella from Phil's grip, pushing her lightly to Rosalie, who wrapped her in a hug. Jasper turned back to Phil in just enough time to shelter the better part of his face from Phil's fist.

"Get the FUCK out of my house, you freak!"

Bella screamed, grabbing and pulling Jasper back to her and Rose. She looked over at her mother, looking for hope, but only saw something that resembled disgust. "Mom?"

She walked toward her mother, stopping in front of her. "Mom?"

She felt the sting on her cheek and the jerk of her head before she even knew what was happening. "You are no daughter of mine. Get out, Bella."

Bella walked over to Phil, ignoring his hulking frame towering over her. She stopped and glared up into his face, "I really liked you, Phil. I really loved how you helped my mother and how happy you made her. I was okay with leaving her in your care because I knew you were good for her, and now what are you doing? You are forcing your preconceived notions of us on her and taking her away from me. I hate you right now."

Just as she finished talking, she felt another slap across the other side of her face; this time the hand was much larger, the force behind it much stronger. She looked back at him with tears in her eyes as the screams of Jasper and Rosalie started from behind her.

"What the fuck are you doing, you fuck?"

"How dare you fucking touch her, you asshole!"

Jasper got in Phil's face, screaming obscenities at him, while Rosalie grabbed Bella and started to lead her from the room. She pulled out of Rose's grip, turning around just in time to see Jasper slam his fist into Phil's eye hard enough everyone in the room could hear the bone in his nose and cheek crack. Phil and Renee both screamed simultaneously. Phil fell to the floor, his eye already starting to swell. Renee went to Phil, holding his head in her lap.

Bella ran to Jasper, looking him over to make sure he was okay before looking down at his hand. She could see it swelling already as well and decided a trip to the emergency room was necessary. She looked up into his face, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and smiled at her, "I'm f—"

"Get out! All of you, now!" Renee was staring up at Jasper and Bella. She shot a look over at Rose who was still standing near the living room entrance with a shocked expression before turning back to Bella. "You will leave, and you will not come back. I do not want you to contact me again. You are not my daughter. I no longer have a daughter."

Bella stared down at the woman who used to be the most important person in her life and felt nothing. She knew once the shock wore off she would break down uncontrollably, but at this moment, she couldn't even care enough to respond to Renee.

She turned to Jasper, helping him cover his hand carefully before pulling him towards Rose and the door. "Can you drive, Rose? I think we need to get him to the hospital."

"Yeah, come on."

They loaded themselves into the car, Jasper and Bella in the back, trying to keep the blood dripping from his hand off of the seats, and Rosalie driving. Finally managing to find the hospital, Rose dropped Jasper and Bella off at the door. After a few hours wait, an x-ray, a few stiches, and a brace for his wrist and hand, they were finally able to leave. They found a nice hotel nearby, getting a room for the night.

"We better call the airport to see when the next flight to Washington will be." Bella said, still slightly dazed from the emotional stress of the day.

"I'll do it, Babe. Why don't you go take a bath?" Rose said as she led Bella towards the bathroom door.

When the door was closed behind Bella, Rose turned back to Jasper. She saw the concerned expression in his eyes as he stared at the closed bathroom door. He looked up at Rosalie, seeing the same expression mirrored in her eyes.

"Tell me she is going to be okay. Please." Rosalie pleaded with Jasper. "I—we need her to be okay."

He moved from the bed he had been perched on, walking to her quickly. Wrapping her in his arms tightly as the tears started falling from her eyes, he held her close for a few minutes while letting her calm down.

"Come on, Babe. Let's make some calls. Why don't you call the airport? I want to call and let my parents know what happened, tell them we are heading back to Washington early. Okay?"

Rosalie nodded her head for a moment, trying to stifle the sniffles. She pulled out of his embrace after another squeeze and a light kiss. She went to find the phone book and started searching for the number to the airport.

Jasper dug his phone out of his pocket as soon as Rose walked away to make her own phone call. He dialed his parent's house number quickly before hitting the send button and waiting.

"Hello, Whitlock residence." He heard his aunt Esme answer.

"Hi, Esme. It's Jasper. Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Oh hi, Hunny. Your dad is out with Carlisle, and your mom just went outside to check on the grill. We are making steaks for dinner. How are you? What are you doing? Did you guys talk to Bella's mom yet?"

"Um, yeah. That's actually what I was calling about. Um…we are heading back to Washington early. We talked to them right when we got there. Actually, Renee met us at the airport and got mad that we were there with Bella. Then when we got back to the house, Bella told them. Her step-dad started freaking out, calling her names and grabbed her arm, bruising her. I got in his face, words were said and I got punched in the face. Then Renee slapped Bella and told her to get out. And I—"

"Are you all okay? Did she get hurt. What kind of man would do that? And why didn't her mother stop him?"

"Well, as we were leaving, Bella got in Phil's face and started talking to him. I don't know what was said. She was talking too quietly, but he ended up slapping her, and I punched him. Almost broke my hand. We spent a few hours in the hospital, and now we are at a hotel. Rose is calling about getting us tickets back to Washington."

"Oh, poor Bella. Is she okay? How is she doing?"

"Well, she's still in shock. Her mother disowned her. They were very close. We sent her to take a bath while we made our phone calls. Actually, one of us should probably check on her."

"Oh, Sweetheart. I'm so sorry. Tell her we love her, and we will see you in a few days. I will tell everyone here. Give her a kiss and a hug from all of us. You go take care of her, okay? See you soon."

"Okay, see you soon. Love you all." After Jasper hung up, he turned to look at a frustrated looking Rosalie who was still on the phone. He got her attention and motioned silently to the bathroom door, telling her that he was going to go check on Bella. She nodded slightly and shot him a small smile.

Jasper walked to the door, knocking lightly. After getting no response, he opened the door quietly. The sight in front of him broke his heart.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing Twilight related, I just like to play with them a bit.

Thank you to my beautiful, wonderful, amazing preareaders, Frankielynn and Twaggie, and beta AJasperforMe. Thank you for fixing all my dumb mistakes and dealing with my freak-outs. You ladies are the best!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Operation Smile<strong>

As soon as the door closed behind Bella, she felt herself breaking down. She started the water in the tub, making it as hot as she could stand it. She stripped down until she was naked and waited until the tub was full. She turned off the water and carefully stepped in, lowering herself into the scalding water slowly and watched as the water level rose dangerously high, almost spilling over.

Bella submerged herself until only her face was sticking out of the water. She felt the burn on her skin but couldn't seem to care about the heat, the pain. Her mother disowned her. Her best friend, after Rosalie and Jasper, didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She was heartbroken, but it was distorted; it was a strange feeling. It was like part of her felt the pain and the heartbreak, but there was a layer over it, shielding her, protecting her, numbing her.

She lowered her face into the water. Slowly letting her breath bubble out of her mouth, she watched as they broke the surface. She started thinking about her life, about how now she only had her father. There was no one else to turn to.

Bella broke the surface of the water, taking deep breaths, letting the air fill her lungs again. She felt the water pouring from her hair, down her back and her face. Tears were mixing with the water pouring down her chin; she let them fall, no one was here to see them.

Despite the heat from the water, Bella was shaking, almost violently; water was sloshing over the edge onto the floor. She didn't dare try to get out; she knew she would just slip and fall, probably crack her head open or break her neck. So she sat in the water shaking, tears still streaming, breath coming out in hard puffs.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

There was a knock on the door, but Bella didn't have enough energy to respond. The door opened quietly, but she didn't look up. She stayed in the bath shivering and crying, ignoring the world around her. Jasper walked in, taking in the shivering, crying girl in front of him. His Darlin'. His love. She looked so broken; like she had nothing left in the world.

He could see the bruises forming on her cheeks; the smaller hand on her right cheek still rather light, mostly just red. Her left cheek though, was almost completely covered. The fingers defined by bright red, angry stripes, as well as the hand and fingers imprinted around her upper arm, already turning purple.

Jasper's blood started to boil. He wanted to kill that man for touching his girl; for marking her body. He stripped out of his clothes quickly, letting them fall to the floor, not caring that the floor was soaked with water. He stepped in the tub, picking Bella up and sitting down with her in his lap. He was surprised by the temperature of the water; it was still very warm. He looked down at Bella, seeing her bright pink skin, deducing the tub water must have been scalding hot when she first stepped into it.

He pulled Bella close, holding her tightly to his chest. When the water settled, he could hear her whispering almost silently, "I'm alone. I'm alone. I'm alone."

Jasper's heart broke. How could she think that? How could she not know he and Rose would never leave her; her father would never leave her. She still had a family.

"Darlin', you will never be alone. Rose and I will always be here for you. We will never leave you. Your father would never leave you. My parents and Esme and Carlisle, will always be here for you. You are never alone. We love you more than anything in the world."

Jasper quietly whispered loving words to her until she quieted her own whispering. Bella's shivering stopped after a while and the tears slowed. The water cooled until goosebumps rose on both of their skin. Moving Bella off his lap, Jasper stood, getting out of the tub carefully. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist before turning back to the tub and helping Bella out.

She stood there unresponsive as Jasper dried her off. She heard him call to Rose, asking her to bring clothes. Together, Jasper and Rose got Bella clothed in sweats and a long sleeve shirt. Rose led her into the room, getting her tucked in the middle of the king-size bed, while Jasper dried and dressed himself.

"B, are you ok, Babe?" Rose asked once Jasper was settled in on the other side of Bella.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." Bella whispered.

"I promise."

"Me too, Darlin'."

Bella fell into a dreamless sleep cocooned between Rose and Jasper.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

When Bella was finally asleep, Jasper looked over at Rosalie. He watched as she ran her fingers through Bella's hair, staring lovingly down on their love's peaceful face.

When Rose looked up into Jasper's eyes, he could see the concern hidden behind the love even before she started speaking. "What are we going to do?"

"Just be there for her. Help her. She will come back from this." Jasper replied.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

Rose had been unable to get them on a flight for the following evening, so after checking out of the hotel room, they started wandering around Orlando to pass the time.

As they passed by a tattoo shop, Rosalie stopped. "Let's do something fun, guys. Let's go get something pierced or tattooed."

Jasper looked over at Rose, who was always wanting something pierced or tattooed, as shown by her pierced navel, newly pierced nose, and the two tattoos she had on her ankles. He loved the ink she had on her. Her left leg had a rose vine wrapping from the top of her foot up her calf, almost reaching the bottom of her knee and on her left ankle, she had a pair of doves she had gotten when she was 18 for her grandparents.

Jasper had finally finished the half-sleeve on his right arm last month and was almost finished with the back piece he had been working on when he met the girls. But neither he, nor Rosalie had been able to convince Bella to get anything. She kept putting it off every time one of them would ask.

"I want my tongue pierced." Both Jasper and Rosalie's heads whipped around to face Bella. "And maybe a little tattoo. Something small, like a heart or a star, I don't know. For now, anyway."

Jasper and Rosalie looked back at each other with happy faces. Bella hadn't spoken much since they left Renee's house, so they were overjoyed that she made the decision and voiced her opinion.

"Okay, Darlin'. Let's go get some ink and metal." Jasper said cheekily.

They walked into the tattoo parlor, taking in their surroundings. A man came around the corner walking up to the counter, "How can I help you?"

"Well, it sounds like Bella here wants a tattoo and her tongue pierced. Rose, anything?"

"Well, if you're offering, I'll get my tongue done too." She said, shooting a seductive grin at Jasper.

The man behind the counter chuckled lightly before turning back to Jasper, "How about you? You getting anything done?"

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet. Let's get the girls done first, then we'll see our timeframe. We have a plane to catch tonight."

"Alright, well we are all free right now, slow day. My name is Garrett. I'm the piercer. Let's get a tattoo picked out for you, Sweetheart."

He grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her behind the counter and to the stand of tattoo books and magazines. They took a few minutes deciding on a design, letting neither Rosalie nor Jasper see it. Garrett led Bella into the back before coming back to the front counter.

"Did you decide what you wanted to do? We have another artist in the back."

"Sure, I was thinking about getting some bands around my wrist. Why not?"

"Alright. Now you, Sweetheart, are all mine." He said, opening the gate for them to pass behind the counter. "You can head back here to the room on the left. Kate should be in a minute." He said to Jasper, pointing to a door. "And you can follow me." He said, turning back to Rose.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

Two hours later, Jasper's wrist was done, Rosalie's tongue was pierced, and they were waiting rather impatiently to see Bella.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Rosalie asked with a slight lisp, which Jasper admittedly thought was rather adorable, due to the swelling. Just as she finished speaking, Garrett walked out of the hallway with Bella, her smile lighting up her entire face.

She ran to Jasper, pulling him into a hug. She gave him a light kiss on the lips before turning to Rose and doing the same. Jasper looked over at Garrett, who was staring at Bella and Rosalie with an expression that could only be described as desire. He flashed his eyes to Jasper, smiling knowingly. Two women walked into the front just then; one of them was Kate, who had done Jasper's tattoo, and the other he didn't know.

"Bella, now make sure you take care of that. It was so nice to meet you." The nameless woman said.

"Thanks, Vicky. It was so great to meet you too." She said, lisping as well, as she ran to Vicky, giving her a hug.

Bella came back to the waiting area, heading right for Rose, curling into her body. Neither being very comfortable talking, they stayed quiet, just holding each other close. Jasper went to the counter, paying Garrett for the tattoos and piercings. When he finished paying, he walked back to his girls. He looked at Bella's exposed skin for a moment, not able to see a bandage anywhere, before finally asking, "So can we see it?"

She shook her head and smiled at him before grabbing Rosalie's hand and pulling her out the door, forcing Jasper to follow along behind.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

By the time the bandages were ready to come off, they had to get to the airport; even with all the begging, Bella wouldn't let Jasper and Rose see her tattoo. Bella went into the bathroom to remove the bandages before getting ready for the flight back to Washington.

Though she was excited about the new tattoos, she wanted to wait until they were alone. Her tattoos were a dedication of their love. They were too special for just a quick peak in the hallway of the airport.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper spent the plane ride home talking quietly about everything that needed to be done before school started in a couple weeks. They each dozed lightly along the way, catching up on the sleep the stressful week had stolen from them. When they landed, they grabbed their bags and headed to the front doors, catching a taxi to take them home.

They walked in the door of their building and went straight for the elevator. The ride up to their floor seemed to take longer than ever. Jasper opened the door to their apartment, letting the girls in first, before walking in himself. He let out a deep cleansing breath as soon as he walked in the door, happy to be home and done with the current drama.

Jasper dropped their bags on the floor in the front hallway and walked to the couch, throwing himself down and closing his eyes. He threw his arm over his eyes, blocking out the world. He didn't move at all, not even when he felt a small body climb on top of him. Laying her body on his, Bella felt the beat of Jasper's heart under her own, felt the subtle rise and fall of his chest under her body. She buried her face into his neck, breathing in his scent, feeling at peace with him.

Jasper moved his hand from his eyes, "How are you doing, Darlin'?"

"I'm okay. I just wanted to cuddle."

"You can always cuddle with me. Anytime, Babe." Jasper whispered as he wound his arms around her back, holding her tight. "Where's Rose?"

"She's in the bedroom unpacking."

"Oh, ok."

After laying there for a little bit, Jasper finally remembered she had gotten her first tattoo and had yet to show them.

"So can I see your new ink yet?"

"Sure." She moved carefully off of his body, standing and pulling her shirt up on her right side. Rose walked into the room, walking straight over to examine the tattoo as well.

Over her right side was a beautiful black tribal heart swirling in and around itself. It had red paisley-style flowers and other designs around and in the swirls, giving it color and life. The design started just below her bra line and covered most of the way down her rib cage, bottoming out just above her waistline.

"What do you think?" Bella asked, as both Jasper and Rosalie stared at the design.

"It's gorgeous, Bella. I love it. I want it now." Rose whined.

"It's beautiful, Darlin'. It fits you perfectly."

"Do you want to see something else?" Bella asked. When they both nodded affirmation, she stripped off her shirt and reached around to undo her bra. Holding the cups in place over her breasts, she carefully removed the left cup, pulling a small scrap of padding away from below her breast.

Jasper and Rose looked down at what the small padding had covered. There along the outer curve of her breast were the words 'never alone' in small, simple script. Jasper looked into Bella's eyes, seeing the trust and love, and nodded to her. "You are never alone, and you never will be." He pulled her close with his left arm and grabbed Rose with his right, bringing them both into a tight hug. "None of us are going to be alone ever again."


	9. Chapter 9

So I've decided to finish posting the rest of the story today so no one has to wait for the end. I had a few reviews after chapter 7 wanting more after the cliffie. :) So, because it is finished, I've just decided to post it all! I hope you all enjoy!

I own nothing Twilight related, I just like to play with them a bit.

Thank you to my beautiful, wonderful, amazing preareaders, Frankielynn and Twaggie, and beta AJasperforMe. Thank you for fixing all my dumb mistakes and dealing with my freak-outs. You ladies are the best!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: 3-Year Anniversary<strong>

Life went back to normal for everyone once they were back in Washington. Carlisle and Esme flew in a few days after Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie; and after a short crying binge from Bella, caused by Esme, she went back to being herself.

School started for the three of them; Jasper starting his job as a high school history teacher at a nearby school, while the girls went back to their college courses.

Before they knew it, Thanksgiving was only a week away. Jasper wanted to surprise his girls with something special for their anniversary, so the weekend before Thanksgiving, he ducked out and started searching. He went to the mall, searching through random stores, finding nothing special enough. Coming across a jewelry store, he stopped in for a moment. They hadn't really discussed the decision they had made to get married after that day in Texas. With everything that happened in Florida, then life taking over, none of them had thought much more about it.

Jasper walked into the store and was immediately greeted by an older man sitting behind the counter.

"What can I do for you young man?"

"I'm looking for something, but I'm not quite sure what yet."

The man chuckled lightly before speaking, "Well we have plenty of things, is it for a special occasion?"

"It's actually my anniversary on Monday. We got together on Thanksgiving Day three years ago. We always do something special for our anniversary, but I want to do something extra special this year."

"Well, are you thinking about proposing to the young lady?"

"Um, it's complicated. I wouldn't be opposed to looking at rings though."

Jasper spent an hour searching through everything in the store with the old man, whose name turned out to be Alistair. He learned the store had been in his family for 30 years, and that it had moved locations several times but never changed families.

Jasper found a few things he liked after he had decided he wanted to get Rose and Bella rings, but none of them seemed right.

"Do you make custom designs? Maybe if I order something ... I can have it by Christmas?"

"We can make customs, yes, but it takes a while. I can't guarantee we'd have it by Christmas. Plus, I am determined to find you something. Let me go see what we have in the back."

"Ok."

After a few minutes of waiting, Alistair came back out with a big grin. "I think I found you something. I noticed, you were asking about getting multiples. And you were looking for bands with 3-layers. So I found this; it is sold in a set, but I will give them to you for a deal. They are matching 3-layered bands, and in the female's ring, there are three diamonds stacked. I have only two sets."

Alistair opened the box revealing the rings. "I made these myself when I was first starting out. I was going to give them to my children, but my wife and I only had one child, and he never married."

Jasper stared at them for a moment. They were perfect; he couldn't believe it. They represented his relationship with the girls perfectly. The male ring was plain, besides the three bands; while the female one was matching almost completely with the exception of the break in the ring that held three diamonds stacked on each other.

Jasper looked up at Alistair, "I'll take them. They're perfect." He didn't even care the cost; he wanted those rings on his girls' fingers.

"Ok, so will you be needing the male or female ring from the other set?" The much too observant man asked.

"I can buy both sets; it doesn't matter," Jasper replied.

"Nonsense. I'm not going to let you pay for a ring that will sit in a box. I will melt it down and make something else with it."

"This is amazing. Thank you so much."

Twenty minutes later, Jasper walked out of the mall with the biggest smile on his face. He decided he would wait until Thanksgiving to give the rings to the girls, since he wanted to talk to Charlie first.

Jasper wasn't sure what he wanted to say, or if he even wanted to ask, since they had already spoken of marriage. The fact that it wouldn't really be a marriage put a frown on his face, but they would still have a ceremony and guests. He didn't know how it would work, but he decided to play-it-by-ear.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

The two-day work week went by quickly. Before they knew it, Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie were packing up and heading to Forks for a weekend trip. Charlie and Sue had gotten married in early October and started renovating their house almost immediately. They built new rooms for not only Sue's kids to stay but also a room big enough for Bella, Jasper, and Rose.

After the long drive and getting settled into the house quickly, Jasper asked Charlie to take a drive with him.

"So what would you like to talk about that the women can't know about?" Charlie asked when they were only barely out of the driveway.

"Ummm…I want to ask you something."

"What's that?" Charlie asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Well, when we were in Texas this summer, the girls and I discussed our future a little further. We pretty much figured out that the three of us want to be together for the rest of our lives. We want to have a commitment ceremony; the girls will probably change their names, and we want to have children. The whole nine yards."

"Ok, son. I figured that would happen eventually. Are you coming to ask for my permission?"

"Yes and no. I do want your acceptance and approval, but I was more wondering about advice on how to ask or rather present the rings to the girls."

"That is not something I am very good at." Charlie said, slapping his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"The only advice I can give you is that Bella will want something low-key, low-maintenance. I'd say take them somewhere special, tell them you love them and present the rings. Do it simple. You already know they are going to say yes; you already talked to them about it. I don't think you need to really ask or at least you don't have to do a big thing to ask."

Jasper thought about it for a few minutes then turned to Charlie, "That was really no help at all."

Charlie started laughing loudly. "Yeah, well you have to realize that when I proposed to Renee I was impulsive. I just went up to her and asked, then with Sue, we came to the decision together. We had been together for a while; we both needed some more stability in our lives, so we discussed it and decided."

"Alright, well I'll think of something. I really wanted to ask them on Thanksgiving Day, so we may duck out for a bit. Just so you know."

"That's fine with me, as long as you don't hold up the food." Charlie said, patting his belly lightly.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

Thanksgiving day came with family and friends spread throughout the house. Charlie and Sue had invited Carlisle and Esme to come for lunch to meet them. Harlon and Stella had planned to come as well but had been unable to make the trip to Washington at the last minute.

The house was full and loud. Leah, Sue's daughter, had brought her boyfriend, Jacob, with her back from college, and Seth had invited two of his friends as well. Carlisle and Esme had come at noon, Esme heading right for the kitchen to help Sue and Bella with the cooking. Leah and Rose had very similar tastes, both being interested in cars. So they had gone out to the garage with Jacob. Seth and his friends were in the living room playing video games while Charlie, Carlisle, and Jasper were hiding in the back den with the football game and beer.

"So…Jasper. Are you going to do it today?" Charlie asked in a hushed voice.

"Do what?" Carlisle piped in.

"Charlie! I haven't told anyone else." Jasper whisper-yelled, scoldingly at Charlie.

"Oops." Charlie said quietly.

Jasper looked around, making sure no one else was close enough to hear before turning back to Carlisle. "When we were in Texas, the girls and I decided to get married. Or have a commitment ceremony, anyway. This past weekend I went and bought matching rings for the three of us."

Carlisle smiled at Jasper before speaking. "I wondered when that was going to happen. So how are you going to do it?"

"I haven't decided yet. I don't want to make a big deal about it though. I want to do it in private. Maybe take them for a walk or maybe to the beach tonight."

"You don't want to do it in front of everyone?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure Bella would say no if I embarrassed her like that."

"She wouldn't say no, she just wouldn't answer you for a few days." Charlie said, never looking away from the TV.

"Well, we'll see. I don't know exactly how I'm going to do it yet."

"Going to do what?" Bella's voice came from the doorway behind Jasper, making him jump.

"Um…nothing…we were just talking about…uh." Jasper started.

"We were thinking about going to go to a football game before the end of the season. Would that be okay with you, Bells?" Charlie asked, speaking over Jasper's nervous babbling.

"Oh, sure. Of course. As long as we have nothing going on already." Bella said, wrapping her arms around Jasper's neck from behind.

Jasper turned his head burying his face in her hair and breathing deeply. "What did ya need, Darlin'?" He asked quietly.

"Mmmm…" Bella breathed in, sighing happily before pulling away slightly. "Lunch is ready. I came to get you all."

They all got up, making their way to the dining room. Everyone had made it back to the house now and was piling their plates high with food. The table wasn't large enough for everyone to sit at so they were, again, spread around the house; though they stayed close enough to talk as a family unit.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

Once everyone was fed, the kitchen and all the dishes were cleaned, those who were left at the house were either relaxing in front of the TV or napping somewhere. Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie had gone to their bedroom to relax for bit, ending up falling asleep as well.

When Jasper woke up it was still daylight, so he knew it couldn't be too late. He had decided what he wanted to do while he had been asleep, coming up with the perfect scenario for a romantic sunset on the beach.

Jasper looked over at the girls, who were still holding each other tightly just how they had fallen asleep next to him.

He leaned over to Rosalie, who was closest to him and started whispering in her ear. "Baby, can you wake up for me? I have plans and you need to be awake for them."

Bella woke up, hearing the whispers that were mainly directed at Rosalie. She looked into Jasper's eyes with a lazy smile on her face before turning back to Rose, helping to wake her up.

After a few more minutes of coaxing, Rose was finally awake. They took a shower together in the giant shower that Charlie had put in for them, washing off the feeling of sleep and overeating.

"Come on, I'm taking you two to the beach. Wear something warm." Jasper said commandingly.

The girls each wore their jeans and thick sweatshirts with t-shirts layered underneath.

When they were set to go, they said a quick goodbye to Charlie, Sue, and Seth before heading to the car. The drive was short, and before they knew it, they were walking along the rocky shore. Jasper had grabbed a few blankets back at the house, and once they found the perfect spot, proceeded to lay one down for under them, stacking the rest to keep them warm. Settling on to the blankets, Bella sat between Jasper's legs while Rosalie sat pressed against his side, holding hands with Bella.

"I want to talk to you two about a few things tonight." He said cautiously. "I know that we haven't really talked about our discussion in Texas at all since…well, Texas; but I was wondering if we were all still on the same page. Do you still want to have a ceremony and be 'married' for lack of a better word?"

"Of course, Jas. I will never change my mind about wanting to be with the two of you." Bella replied quickly, pulling Jasper's arms tighter around her body.

"Yes, Jasper. I still want to be with the both of you." Rosalie agreed, looking up into Jasper's face. She leaned in to him, teasing him with quick sultry kisses.

"Well, then I have something for you both." He extracted his hand from Bella's, reaching into his pocket.

The beach was full of bright orange and purple colors, taking advantage of the rare sunny day to make the perfect setting for Jasper and his girls. He pulled out the small pouch that carried all three rings, pulling the ties apart and spilling the contents into his other hand. He held his hand up, showing Bella and Rosalie what he had. He heard Bella's breath catch as she noticed what he was holding.

Rosalie was looking fascinated at the rings lying in his hand. She reached in first, picking up one of the girls rings and examined it closer. Jasper could see the tears forming in her eyes as she looked at every detail.

He looked back at Bella, who had turned slightly, so he could see her face. She was staring at the rings left in his hand before he closed his fingers over his palm, blocking the rings from view. With his other hand, he grabbed Bella's ring and grabbed her left hand, holding it up and sliding the ring on her finger. He motioned for Bella to take Rosalie's ring and for her to slip it on Rose's finger.

The tears were falling on both of his girls' faces when Rose grabbed Bella's hand and Jasper's ring, together slipping the ring on his finger.

They were silent for a while, watching the sun finish setting. They sat together, admittedly a little closer than they had been, just enjoying the peacefulness of being together.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing Twilight related, I just like to play with them a bit.

Thank you to my beautiful, wonderful, amazing preareaders, Frankielynn and Twaggie, and beta AJasperforMe. Thank you for fixing all my dumb mistakes and dealing with my freak-outs. You ladies are the best!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Future<strong>

Time passed quickly for Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie. Christmas had come and gone with trips to both Forks and Texas. Harlon and Stella surprised them with, what they called, a small cottage on the property. Bella saw it more as a small 3-bedroom mansion, including a state-of-the-art kitchen, three and a half bathrooms, a den/theater room, an office, and an indoor/outdoor poolroom.

The Christmas in Forks was much more mellow and relaxed. It was spent cuddling in the house with hot chocolate and movies while a large snowstorm blew through the area. New Year's and Valentine's Day passed with little effort put forward by any of them, having other things to concentrate on with school and work. Before they knew it, it was summer again. Both Rosalie and Bella were taking summer courses again. Rose was set to graduate in August and Bella in December.

Jasper had become friends with a few of the other teachers at work, spending most of his free time hanging out them. Edward Masen was the music teacher and Emmett McCarty was the gym teacher at their school. The guys became close quickly once they started hanging out, introducing Bella and Rose to Edward's wife, Tanya, who was the nurse at the school; and Emmett's girlfriend, Alice, who owned her own salon and spa, who became friends as well.

One particular day towards the end of the July, the girls decided to have a girl's day at Alice's Wonderspa. Esme, Bella, and Rosalie were meeting Tanya and Alice there. They went in the back, getting into their robes before walking out to find Alice and Tanya.

"Over here, girls!" Alice squealed, catching their attention. "We are starting out with manis and pedis, so grab a seat."

Once the pampering had started, the girls began to relax, drinks in hand. There were multiple conversations going on all at once, and the chattering was getting loud. They were having fun together.

"So Rosalie, Bella, are there any wedding plans that you need help with?" Alice asked, everyone quieting and turning toward the two girls at the end.

They looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the other women. Bella shrugged lightly before speaking, "Neither of us really have had any time to even think about it. Let alone plan it. We've both been in school, working year round to graduate early, and Jasper has been working. We haven't really decided anything."

"You don't even have a date picked out?" Tanya asked.

"No, not really. We know we want it to be in the summer; we want it small, so we probably don't need a venue, just somewhere simple. Like I said, we really haven't talked about it at all." Bella replied.

"You should pick a date, and I can plan it for you. I planned Tanya and Edward's wedding." Alice said, while almost bouncing out of her seat.

Bella looked back over at Rosalie, with a silent question passing between them. Rosalie shrugged her shoulders before answering Alice herself. "Sure, that's fine with me. I am going to be busy for a while here though. I'm graduating at the end of this month, and Jasper and I just found the perfect place to open my new garage. I'll have to get that all started up and everything."

"And I have to keep working on my course load so I can graduate in December like I planned." Bella looked over at Rosalie with an excited smile on her face. "I forgot to tell you, my professor stopped me after class yesterday and told me that I have a job offer starting in January at Seattle Publishing, if I want it. I already have a job lined up."

"Oh my God, Baby! I am so proud of you. That's great." Rosalie said, leaning over and pulling Bella into a kiss.

"Congratulations, Bella. I'm so happy and proud for you." Esme said, pulling her into a hug.

After a few more minutes of congratulations, Alice brought the conversation back to wedding plans.

"So you want it in the summer, which means we would have to book a venue soon before they are all filled up. And we will have to book the caterer, the flowers, the minister, the band, order the cake, find dresses and tuxes, pick out rings—"

"Wow, Alice. You have to slow down." Bella was laughing hard as Rosalie was trying to get her under control. "First of all, we already have rings, so we won't need those. And we aren't going to need a minister, because we can't really have a traditional wedding. As for venue, Bella already said we probably won't have a traditional venue; we can just pick a park or something to have it. We don't need a caterer, or flowers, or a band. A cake would be nice, but it doesn't need to be big or fancy."

"Well, what am I supposed to plan then? You don't want anything." Alice said with a whine.

"How about you girls leave everything to Alice and I, and we will make everything perfect for you." Esme piped in, saving the girls from the depressed Alice. "For now, all you have to do is pick a date."

~~~R,S,CH~~~

August started out with Rosalie's graduation.

Rosalie immediately started working on opening her shop with the help of all of their friends and family. While Jasper and Bella were still out of school, they helped with everything they could. Esme came to help set up the office, with Harlon and Stella flying up to help and stay the rest of the summer. Leah and Jacob also came to stay with them and help, as well as Charlie, who came to help when he wasn't working.

Everyone was concentrating on the shop except, of course, Alice. She had enlisted Tanya's help to plan the wedding while Esme and the girls worked. They had finally decided on the date of June 17th the following year, and the plans were well on their way. Of course, no one would tell either Bella or Rosalie any details. Which scared them all greatly.

The opening date for Rosalie's shop, RJB Auto Repair, was planned for Monday, September 26th. Rosalie had hired both Jacob and Leah to help out, as they were back in Seattle for school. But until she got off the ground, she was going to be working mostly by herself.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

The Saturday before the shop opened, the final touches had been done. Everything was set and ready to go, so Harlon and Stella decided a celebration was needed. They invited everyone that had helped out to dinner, including Edward, Emmett, and their girls.

They filled an entire banquet room and were easily the loudest group in the restaurant.

Alice was excited to have Esme back on wedding planning detail, as well as the added help of Sue and Stella. The group of women had moved to one end of the table after dinner was finished. They forced Bella and Rosalie to stay away and all put their heads together, talking in hushed voices.

After a few hours hanging out at the restaurant, and literally closing the place down, they separated for the night. Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper loaded into their car and made their way to the apartment. Bella and Rosalie were in the backseat, as they were both a little tipsy. Jasper kept peeking in the rearview mirror at the scene playing out in the backseat.

He watched as Rosalie took Bella's hair out of the bun it had been in, letting her hair flow over her shoulders. He could see Bella's hand making its way up underneath Rosalie's hem line, rubbing back and forth on her thigh.

By the time they made it back to their building, Jasper was so worked up by watching the girls, he could barely make it to their apartment. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Jasper grabbed Rosalie, spinning her into a kiss. He felt Bella behind him, working to remove his clothes before heading to Rosalie and doing the same.

"Come on guys, let's get this to the bedroom." Bella whispered. She started walking back the hallway, stopping only briefly to make sure they were following.

She started stripping out of her dress as she watched Jasper lead Rosalie to the bed. They were still kissing passionately as they fell onto the bed, Jasper on top of Rose. He moved down her stomach as she scooted back towards the pillows, both stopping when his face was even with her soaking core. Bella watched as Jasper dove into Rose's lower lips. She could see his tongue lapping at the juices flowing before he brought it up and circled her clit. Bella finished undressing and crawled up onto the bed. She grabbed Rose's nipples, tugging them lightly, before licking her way down to Jasper.

"Oh, Ga-." Rosalie moaned, gripping the bed sheets tightly in her fists.

They worked together licking, sucking, and fingering, bringing Rose to release quickly. As she screamed out her release, Bella turned to Jasper, sticking out her tongue and licking his lips. She brought her mouth to his, spreading his lips with her tongue and shoving it into his mouth. They crawled up the bed, never separating their mouths from each other's. Bella rolled Jasper over, straddling his hips and taking ahold of his hard length. She sank down on him quick and hard.

"Ahhh…."

"Oh, fuck!"

They exclaimed together, holding still for only a second before Bella rose slowly and sank back down. She found a rhythm quickly and started pumping him in and out faster and faster. Jasper grabbed her back end, gripping her ass cheeks, holding her still before he planted his feet and started pistoning in and out of her.

When Rose had fully regained her breath, she watched as Bella and Jasper loved each other. She crawled behind Bella and moved up as close as she could. She reached around and started kneading Bella's breasts, tugging on her nipples and licking and sucking at her neck. Bella felt Rose's hand move down to her clit. She started rubbing her little bud furiously, bringing Bella to the edge quickly.

"Oh, God. Don't stop, Baby. I'm so close."

Jasper grabbed Bella's hips tightly, slamming her down on his cock forcefully. Bella planted her hands on his chest, leveraging her top half so she could move her lower half. Jasper felt Bella tighten around his cock and her fingernails digging into the skin of his chest, spurring him on. He felt a hand suddenly tugging on his balls, sending him over the edge just as Bella tightened almost painfully around him.

They all fell to the bed, lying half on top of each other, panting.

Once they had caught their breath, Rosalie looked over at Jasper with a sultry smile.

"Let me rest up for round two. I could use a good pounding."

Jasper stared at her in disbelief, and her smile grew wide. From behind him, he heard Bella snort quietly before breaking out into loud, hysterical laughter.

"You two are going to kill me one of these days." He said, laying back on the bed and covering his eyes with his hand, listening as both of his girls laughed on either side of him.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing Twilight related, I just like to play with them a bit.

Thank you to my beautiful, wonderful, amazing preareaders, Frankielynn and Twaggie, and beta AJasperforMe. Thank you for fixing all my dumb mistakes and dealing with my freak-outs. You ladies are the best!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Surprise!<strong>

September finished out quietly.

October went by without incident.

November, Bella got sick. She went to school while thinking she had the flu. She couldn't figure out what was going on with her body; throwing up everything she ate, then starving for food the next minute. Having headaches, but no other flu-like symptoms. Rosalie and Jasper kept telling her to go to the doctor, but she refused, figuring her doctor would just say take some time off, get plenty of rest, you've been wearing yourself too thin. Which she had to agree with. Bella had only one more month to get through before she was a college graduate. She was so close she could taste it, but knew if she took off now, she wouldn't be able to make up for it.

So, she trudged through it. Bella made herself eat small, bland things throughout the day, never eating full meals anymore. She was losing weight. Finally, December came. Rose and Jasper were getting really worried about her. Bella had lost more than a healthy amount of weight. Her eyes were sunken in, her face pale and gray. Her finals for her classes were relatively early in the month, so immediately after her last final let out, she was met at the door by both Rosalie and Jasper, who had both taken off work for the afternoon.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"We are taking you to see Carlisle. Now." Jasper commanded. She knew there was no point in arguing with them. The tone in his voice left no room for discussion.

Jasper carried her to the car, letting her lean most of her weight on him. Rosalie got in the driver's seat, and Jasper climbed into the back with Bella. Having fallen asleep on his shoulder during the 15 minute drive, Bella was jolted awake by Jasper's voice.

"Bella, Darlin'. You have to wake up. I know you're tired."

They walked into the waiting room, Jasper taking Bella to sit down as Rose got them checked in.

After only a short wait, Bella's name was called, and all three of them made their way back to the room. The nurse ran through the normal procedure, taking samples and asking questions. After getting all of that ready, the nurse left the room leaving Jasper and Bella sitting on the bed and Rose sitting in the chair. By the time that Carlisle finally made it into the room, Bella had again fallen asleep on Jasper's shoulder.

"Bella? Bella, wake up."

Carlisle's voice brought her back to consciousness. She looked around, noticing that she was still in the doctor's office. She looked back into Carlisle's face and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Bella, you are not fine. You have lost 15 pounds in less than three months. Now I would say that it's not unusual or unhealthy normally, but when you only weighed 120 pounds to begin with, it's getting dangerous. Your samples are being analyzed now; I had them rushed. I want you to relax for right now. I'm going to go check on them, and I will be back in a few minutes. Okay?"

Bella nodded at Carlisle before leaning back on Jasper and closing her eyes.

After what felt like only seconds but must have been longer, Bella was awakened by whispering around her.

"—think so. I think she's on the Depo shot." Bella heard Rosalie say.

"Why are you asking about her birth control? Is something making her sick?" Jasper's voice was sounding clearer to her now. She could hear the nervousness in it.

"Let's wake her up. I have to tell you all something."

"I'm awake. Kinda…" Bella opened her eyes, looking over at Carlisle. "What is it?"

Carlisle paused for a moment, getting ahold of his thoughts. "Are you on any form of birth control, Bella?"

"I'm on the Depo shot. I have been since I was 16. It regulated my period."

"When was the last time you were in to get it? Do you use other forms of birth control?"

"Ummm… no to any other forms, and I should be getting one this month so it would've been September."

"Are you sure you didn't maybe forget to get it?"

"I'm pretty sure I went. Why, Carlisle? What is going on?"

Carlisle took a deep breath and looked down at his chart for a moment. He looked back up into Bella's eyes, "Bella you're pregnant."

Bella stared at Carlisle for a moment before her eyes rolled back and her world went dark.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

"Bella. Bella."

"Darlin', you have to wake up."

"Baby. Come on, you have to wake up, Bells."

She heard the voices around her, pulling her back to the consciousness.

"What happened?"

"Bella, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, what happened?"

Bella looked at Carlisle, who was holding out a flashlight, shining it into her eyes. "Bella, you fainted. Are you okay? Do you remember what I told you?"

She thought about it for a few minutes, before remembering the shock that made her lose consciousness. "I'm pregnant."

"That's right. How do you feel about that?"

"Um, a little shocked at the moment."

"I can imagine." Carlisle said, chuckling lightly. "I need to run a few more tests, and then we need to get you an ultrasound to figure out how far along you are. Do you have time right now? I am getting off, but I will stay and help you out."

"Now's fine."

"Ok, well I'll leave you three alone for a few minutes. I'll let you know when the ultrasound machine is ready." Carlisle left the room and silence descended over the three. Bella chanced a look at Rosalie then at Jasper, taking in their shocked expressions.

"Can we do this?" Bella whispered. Rose and Jasper looked up at her. "Do you even want to do this? I can leave-"

"Don't you even think about leaving. What does your tattoo say? 'Never alone'. We aren't going to leave you to do this alone. This is our baby." Jasper pulled Bella into a tight hug.

She felt the tears falling from her eyes, soaking his shirt. Bella looked over Jasper's shoulder, finding Rosalie, who had tears pouring from her eyes as well.

"Baby? Are you okay with this?" Bella asked.

Rosalie stood up from the chair and threw herself at Bella. She held on tightly, whispering in her ear. "Baby, I will never leave you. No matter what. We are going to have a baby. You have a tiny person growing inside of you that is going to be so loved and cherished. He or she will want for nothing." With that, Rosalie fell to her knees and lifted Bella's shirt, pressing her lips to Bella's stomach.

Jasper followed suit, dropping to his knees as well, and kissing all over Bella's stomach. The tears were pouring from her eyes as she heard Jasper whisper to her stomach, "Hi baby. It's your daddy here. Your mommies and I love you very much, and we can't wait to meet you."

~~~R,S,CH~~~

Twenty minutes later, Carlisle came back telling Bella to strip down and put on the gown. There was one last ultrasound being done, then they could use the machine. When he came back with the machine, Carlisle had Jasper and Rosalie stand outside the room until they were situated. Carlisle sprayed the gel on her stomach and started the machine. He moved the wand all around her stomach, not letting her see the screen.

"I'm just measuring the baby, Bella. I'm just trying to get an accurate time frame for when he or she was conceived."

"Ok."

After a few more minutes of poking, prodding, and digging the wand into her pelvis, Carlisle finally stopped.

"Would you like me to grab Jasper and Rosalie before we start anything else?"

"Yes, please."

Carlisle opened the door, letting them in and setting back up.

"Okay, guys. I can tell you this. Bella you are about 10-12 weeks along. So that would mean probably conceived at the end of September and due towards the middle of June. I will take another look over the pictures and the samples with the OBGYN and give you better dates, but that's about as close as I can get for right now."

"So I'll be due around the date of the wedding. That should be fun." Bella said sarcastically.

"We can always change the date of the wedding, Babe. It's not a big deal." Rosalie said.

"And have Alice, Esme, and Tanya kill us. No, we'll work it out."

"Are you ready to see your little one?" Carlisle asked.

He started up the machine again, adding a little more gel, and put the wand back to Bella's stomach.

"Ok, here is the heartbeat."

The room was filled with the sound similar to the flapping of butterfly wings. Bella felt the tears in her eyes again as she looked up at Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie was staring at the screen with her own tears sliding down her cheeks, and then Bella looked at Jasper.

He was standing there staring at her stomach in amazement. Bella grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight. He looked up into her eyes. The wonder and love in his eyes was enough to send the tears flowing over. Jasper leaned over Bella and kissed her. He felt her tears sliding down between their cheeks and wasn't afraid to admit that a few of his own may have mixed with hers.

"Ok, let's get a good look at the baby, and I will print out some pictures and get you your prenatal information and samples so you can head home and tell everyone the good news."


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing Twilight related, I just like to play with them a bit.

Thank you to my beautiful, wonderful, amazing preareaders, Frankielynn and Twaggie, and beta AJasperforMe. Thank you for fixing all my dumb mistakes and dealing with my freak-outs. You ladies are the best!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Plans<strong>

When they left the doctor's office that night, they were loaded down with information packets, and samples of vitamins, as well as lists of things for Bella to do to get back the weight she had lost.

They discussed whether or not to tell anyone just yet, but seeing how Bella was already almost in to her second trimester, they decided to tell their parents and wait a while longer to tell their close friends. Bella called her father and set up a time they could meet him and Sue the next day. Then Jasper called his parents.

"Hello, Honey."

"Hi Mom, you are on speaker phone with me and the girls."

"Oh, hi girls. How are ya'll?"

"Well, that's actually what we want to talk to you about. Is dad around?"

"Yeah, he's out back. Let me get him, hold on." The phone went silent for a few minutes, while Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie sat anxiously waiting.

"Ok, we're back, Honey. What did you need to talk to us about?"

"Hi, Dad. Are you guys sitting down?"

"What is going on son?" Harlon asked.

"Um…well. We have some news. Something special is going to happen in June."

"Honey, we already know about the wedding. We already have a flight booked and plans to stay with your aunt and uncle." Stella chastised.

"No, it's something else…um—"

"What is it son?" Harlon said impatiently.

"I'm pregnant." Bella blurted out, not being able to stand the tension any longer. Rosalie and Jasper looked over at her with shocked expressions.

The silence on the other end of the phone was nerve wracking, until they heard a squeal from Stella and laughing from Harlon.

"Oh my, how far along are you? Are you excited? When did you find out? Are you going to find out if it's a girl or a boy? Are you going to have a shower? When are you due?"

"Stella. Stella! STELLA! Breathe woman. She can't answer any of your questions if you don't give her time." Harlon said from the background. Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie were all looking at the phone with amused expressions, waiting for a chance to talk.

"So, Bella, Sugar. When are you due?" Stella asked after finally quieting down a bit.

"Um, Carlisle was having a little trouble pin pointing an exact day. He was going to show the pictures to the OBGYN, and they were going to figure it out. He said I may have to come in a little more than usual because I lost a lot of weight and am at an unhealthy weight at the moment. The best they could figure right now, is mid-June."

"So you're going to be having the baby around the same time as the wedding?" Stella asked.

"It seems so."

"What are you going to do?" Harlon asked.

"Well, we are going to see what the doctor says and then figure it out from there." Jasper answered for Bella. He looked over at her, wrapping his left arm around Bella and his right around Rosalie, and pulling them close.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

The next day at lunch, Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie drove out to Port Angeles to meet with Charlie and Sue. They met at the restaurant, sharing hugs before sitting down. They all ordered their food before Bella started to talk.

"We have something to tell you."

Charlie looked over at her, "What's going on? You're not sick, are you? You're not looking too good, Bells."

"No, I'm not sick. Well, not how you mean it anyway. I'm…pregnant." Bella mumbled out.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Bella said, a little more clearly this time.

"Really? I'm going to be a grandpa?" Charlie's face almost split in two with the smile that spread across it.

"Yes, Dad. I'm due around mid-June, right around the time for the wedding."

"Busy summer." Charlie commented.

"Yeah, you could say that." Bella said, laughing lightly.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

Rosalie's shop was doing well. In the three months since it had opened, she had built up quite the client list, all by word-of-mouth. She had to hire two full-time helpers by the end of the first month because she couldn't handle the work on her own. Jasper was doing well in his teaching job, enjoying every minute of the history he was teaching his students. Bella had started her job as an editor in the beginning of January. She had worked her way up in the company quickly and had become a senior editor.

It was now March, the wedding was completely planned and ready to go on June 17th. The baby, who they had found out was a girl, was due on June 20th, just a few days after the wedding. Though they knew they were cutting it close, no one wanted to change the wedding date unless absolutely necessary. Shortly after finding out about the baby, Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie decided to start looking for a house. They spent a few days making a long list of all the requirements that they would need in a house. When they had a completed list, Jasper took it to a real estate firm his uncle recommended and the search started.

It only took a couple weeks before they found the perfect place. It was a three story, four bedroom, four and a half bath, Plantation-style home, nestled in a wooded area. The large back yard was entirely fenced in, but the front yard was open and landscaped with a large wrap-around porch attached to the front of the house.

The top floor was a huge master bedroom, bathroom, and closet on one end with a library/office on the other side. The middle floor had the other three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a den; the bottom floor had a state-of-the-art kitchen with all stainless-steel appliances, a large living/theater room, a game room, another full bathroom and a half-bath off the laundry room.

The girls fell in love with it the moment they saw it, and Jasper wanted to give them everything he could. He was amazed that it had been so easy. Until, of course, they went to sign the papers. Because they were a polyamorous couple they all had different last names and had no legal relationship between them, the mortgage company had given them some problems. Jasper had talked to Edward's father, who was a family lawyer, and together with the girls, they decided that Jasper would buy the house himself so they were guaranteed to get it.

After the papers were signed and the keys were handed over, they enlisted the help of all of their friends and family to help clean and move in the little furniture they had. The next week was spent shopping for furniture and other household items, while working around everyone's work schedules. They had an appointment with Edward's father to discuss legalities for the house and the baby on Friday afternoon.

With the financial help of Harlon and Stella, they were able to fully furnish the main parts of the house, as well as the extra bedrooms, and the nursery. For the time being though, it was all still boxed up spread across the house. Friday afternoon came and Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie made their way to Masen, Denali, and Platt. Before long, they were sitting in front of the man that looked just like an older version of Edward.

"Alright, so we briefly discussed this over the phone, but I want to get an idea of everything you want made legally clear. You need to make sure parental rights are clarified, businesses to be accounted for, the properties you own. Any stocks, bonds, savings and checking accounts, trust funds, assets, anything like that needs to go in these wills."

Bella handed him a few folders, "We managed to get everything we could think of together for you already. I separated it all for you."

"Thank you. And the beneficiaries are going to be the other two, correct? Do you want to add your child in there or just leave it with the other two?"

Jasper interrupted before Bella could speak, "Actually, I would like to start a trust fund for our child. I have a check already. And if something were to happen to all three of us, then everything would go into that trust fund. Some will be available to the guardian to use while our daughter is growing up. Another larger portion available at 18, more at 21, then the rest of it at 25." He paused for a moment, looking between the girls on either side of him. "That will also go for any other children we may have as well. They will each get a check and a trust fund set up, and our assets will be divided evenly."

Bella was staring at Jasper; she couldn't believe he was doing this. He was preparing everything in case something would happen to them. She wanted to kiss him and smack him all at the same time. She was happy that their daughter would be taken care of, but it was upsetting to think that they might not be there for their little girl. She hadn't realized she was crying until she started hyperventilating. Jasper looked over at Bella when he heard her breathing get heavy. He saw the tears streaming down her face and her hand gripping her chest, trying to free herself from something that wasn't there.

He ran to her, grabbing her face, holding it tightly between his hands. "Bella! What's wrong? Breathe, Darlin', breathe!"

Rosalie came over and wrapped her arms around Bella, holding her close, calming her. After a few minutes, Bella had calmed down enough to talk again. Mr. Masen handed her a glass of water as Jasper picked her up, sitting down in her chair and pulling Bella into his lap. Rosalie sat down in the chair next to them, running her hand lightly over Bella's back.

"I'll give you a few moments. I'll be outside, just come get me when you're ready." Mr. Masen said, walking toward the door.

Jasper waited until he was out the door before turning back to Bella. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. I just…we were basically talking about us all dying and leaving our little girl alone in this world. That thought scared me."

"Baby, nothing is going to happen to us. You are going to have this baby, and Jasper and I will be there with you through it all." Rosalie got off the chair and kneeled down in front of Bella and Jasper before continuing, "We are not going to leave you alone, and we will never ever leave our little girl alone. She is the most important thing to us all now. She will never be alone."

"Ok, I'm sorry. My hormones, you know. I can't help it." Bella said trying to laugh off the panic attack she had just had.

"Are you ready for Mr. Masen to come back in?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, let's get this over with. I want to go home and cuddle up with you two and take a nap."

Jasper and Rosalie laughed lightly. They both knew that at seven months pregnant, Bella couldn't handle a lot of stress, so they gladly did whatever they could to ease her mind. If that meant laying around for a few hours while Bella slept, they were both happy to do it.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing Twilight related, I just like to play with them a bit.

Thank you to my beautiful, wonderful, amazing preareaders, Frankielynn and Twaggie, and beta AJasperforMe. Thank you for fixing all my dumb mistakes and dealing with my freak-outs. You ladies are the best!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Cutting it Close<strong>

"Come on, Bella! Hurry that cute butt up." Alice shouted from in front of her.

"Alice, I swear to God. If you tell me to hurry up one more time, I am going to strap a watermelon around your stomach and make you walk around with it for months, yelling at you to hurry up." Bella shouted back.

"Baby, calm down. You know she's just excited. This is the day she's been waiting for since we told her she could plan our wedding." Rose kissed her cheek and gripped Bella's hand tighter.

It was mid-April and with only just over two months to the wedding, the women finally had time to get together and shop for wedding dresses. Rose and Alice had gone a few times before to look, but with Bella being pregnant, they knew they would have to wait until closer to the date, just to make sure she wouldn't outgrow the dress. The past month had been hectic to say the least. Although everything for the wedding had been planned, everyone had been running around frantically to get things set up and ready.

Esme and Alice finally let slip that the wedding was going to take place in Carlisle and Esme's back yard. Which was a relief to Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie, as they had been so afraid that they would be walking blindly into a huge affair. None of the three had seen the backyard yet, but they were still relieved that the space size was limiting the amount of people invited. Invitations had been sent, caterers had been booked, and the DJ had been reserved. Everything was ready for the wedding, except this last detail. Alice, Tanya, Esme, Rosalie, and Bella walked in the door and were immediately assaulted by women with large fake smiles, holding measuring tapes and trays of champagne and cookies.

"How can we help you today?" One of the women asked with an overly sweet voice.

"We need two wedding dresses. The wedding is in June, so we will need them by then." Alice said, taking charge once again.

"Oh, my. Well then, we better find something as close to the body style as possible. You said you need two wedding dresses? The weddings are both in June?"

"Actually, we are the brides." Rosalie said with an underlying warning in her voice. She held up her's and Bella's joined hands.

The woman stared at them with a slight look of disgust, taking in the obviously pregnant Bella and their hands gripped tightly together. "Oh, well, I'm sure we can find you something."

"Lady, if you have a problem with us, we can find another store." Bella piped in. She was tired and her feet hurt. She didn't want to have to deal with a bitchy old woman too.

"Is there a problem?" Another woman came over, looking between her associate and the large group of customers.

"Actually, yes. We would like an associate who is not going to look at us with disgust as soon as she finds out that Rosalie and I are the ones getting married." Bella paused, taking a large breath before continuing, "You don't need to know our story. You can jump to conclusions if that's what you wish, just as long as you keep them to yourself, help us each find a dress, and that they are ready by June 17th."

"Why don't you just come with me, and I will be happy to help you ladies. My name is Margaret. I'm the manager here. Now what are you two ladies looking for in dresses?"

After spending a few minutes discussing what the girls each wanted and needed in a dress, Margaret walked into the back to pick out a few dresses for them to try on. They started with Rosalie, letting Bella sit for a while and rest. Margaret picked out a large pile for Rose, putting them in the dressing room for her. She tried them all on, looking more and more gorgeous.

Bella couldn't help but get a little teary thinking about what they had gone through to get to this point. She absentmindedly rubbed her bulging belly while Rose was trying on another dress. She couldn't have imagined when she met Rose that her life was going to turn out this way; that she was going to marry not only Rosalie but Jasper as well.

After a few minutes of wrestling to get another of the 'no' dresses off her body, Rosalie turned to the next in the pile. The moment her eyes locked onto it, she knew it was the one. It was a pure white, strapless, mermaid-style dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had a diagonal bottom with two layers of ruched fabric hitting mid-shin in the front and touching the floor in the back. It also had small crystals on the neckline and down to where the form-fitting bottom met the ruched fabric.

Her eyes started to fog under the tears as she took the dress from the bag. She slid it off the hanger and unzipped it slowly. She stepped into the dress, sliding it up and over her body, reaching around to zip it closed. She took a minute, spinning around, examining the dress and her body in the full length mirror. She walked to the door and grabbed the handle. Pulling it open, she walked out slowly. She heard the gasp from Bella just as Alice squealed her approval, and Esme and Tanya both going on about how gorgeous she looked.

Rose looked over at Bella and saw the tears falling down her face. She stood up with a little struggle and walked over to Rose.

"Are you ok, Babe?" Rose asked.

"You look so gorgeous, Baby. There are no words. This is it. This is your dress. I can't see you in anything else." Bella put her hands on either side of Rose's face and gave her a quick kiss. "It's perfect. You're perfect."

~~~R,S,CH~~~

After yet another trip to the bathroom, Margaret got started on Bella. She pulled multiple maternity dresses that were bigger-sized and would easily fit Bella's growing belly.

Bella tried on what seemed to be every maternity dress in the store and still hadn't found a dress. "Ugh, I'm fat. I'm never going to find a dress."

"Sweetheart, you are not fat. You are having a baby. It's a miracle." Esme said, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"Baby, you are perfect, and we will find something that is perfect for you." Rosalie said, pulling Bella into a hug.

Margaret walked through the door just as they were breaking apart, carrying two dress bags. "Ok, let's try something like this. These are not maternity dresses, but they are empire-style cuts, so they will have room for you to grow as long as they are big enough." She paused to hang the dresses on the hooks. "Now, I only brought two because I wanted to know what you thought about the style first. These dresses are at different ends of the spectrum though. So go ahead and look at them, try them out and let me know if you need anything."

She turned around and pushed the other women out of the room before Bella turned to the bags hanging in front of her. She unzipped the first bag, and inside was a gorgeous, rose-tinted, knee-length dress with jeweled beading on the sweetheart-shaped bustline. It wasn't something that Bella would pick out for herself, especially the rose color, but she decided to try it out.

Bella pulled it out of the bag and unzipped the back of the dress, pulling it over her head and zipping it up. There were a few problems Bella noticed right away; one being that the dress barely fit her at seven and half months. There was no way it would fit three days from her due date. Then looking at it again, Bella decided that she looked like a giant pink elephant with skinny chicken legs and immediately stripped the dress from her body. She turned back to the bag, hanging the dress back on the hanger and zipping the bag shut. She turned to the other bag, opening it cautiously.

The moment she saw the dress, she was in love. She pulled the dress off the hanger, looking at it carefully. The neckline, which went over the left shoulder, was covered with collected fabric to look like flowers covering the strap. The dress fell freely down to the floor with a gauzy layer over a silk lining. The gauzy overlay was ruched throughout the whole dress, and it had a small strip tightened just under the bust, cinching it off from the rest of the dress.

Bella pulled the dress over her head and let it slide down her body. She felt the light fabric flow down over her belly and to the floor, laying perfectly, despite the much needed extra room.

She felt beautiful.

Bella opened the door of the dressing room. Holding up the ends of the dress, to prevent herself from tripping, she walked out to the waiting room. Rosalie saw her first. The tears welled in her eyes, and she went silent. When Alice, Esme, and Tanya noticed Rose's silence, they turned and followed her line of sight.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Bella asked timidly.

"Bella, you look amazing."

"You are gorgeous."

"You are so beautiful. That dress looks perfect with your baby belly."

They all spoke at once; all except Rosalie, who was stunned into silence by Bella. Rosalie walked around Bella taking in the whole picture. She stopped in front of Bella, laying a hand over her growing tummy, feeling their little girl kick her hand.

Rose looked up into Bella's face as the tears started falling, whispering, "You are perfect."

Bella smiled at Rose, letting her own tears fall. "We are perfect, and our day will be perfect now."


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing Twilight related, I just like to play with them a bit.

Thank you to my beautiful, wonderful, amazing preareaders, Frankielynn and Twaggie, and beta AJasperforMe. Thank you for fixing all my dumb mistakes and dealing with my freak-outs. You ladies are the best!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Decisions<strong>

The girls left the dress store after another hour of dress fittings. Bella and Rosalie separated from the rest of the group, wanting to head home and let Bella rest for a bit.

"Let's get you home, Baby. You should take a bath then maybe take a nap before Jaz gets home. We'll take you out for dinner."

"I think I'd rather eat in, if that's ok. Chinese sounds amazing!" Bella said, over emphasizing her words.

"Ok, Babe. Whatever you want."

The ride home was quiet. Bella, clearly exhausted from the day, was nearly falling asleep in the car. When they got home, they were surprised to find Jasper's car already there. He had been out with Emmett and Edward at the bar watching the baseball game.

"Jasper?" Rosalie called after they shut the front door. "Are you home?"

"In the kitchen!" They heard him call back.

Bella and Rosalie walked towards the kitchen, Bella dragging just a bit. They found Jasper sitting at the breakfast bar reading the paper. Rosalie walked up to him and placed a kiss on his lips quickly before going around the counter and fixing some tea for Bella. Bella walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning most of her weight onto him as he wrapped one arm around her body.

"How'd it go today? Did you find dresses?" Jasper asked.

"We both did actually. I can't wait to see your face. Our dresses are amazing." Rosalie said, the excitement coming through loud and clear.

"Did you have fun, Darlin'?" Jasper asked Bella.

"I did when I finally found a dress that worked, but I did wear myself out. I just want to lay down and take a nap."

"Well then," Jasper started as he got off the barstool he had been sitting on. "Let's get you to bed." He slipped his arm under Bella's knees, picking her up bridal-style and carrying her to the stairs.

"But what about my tea?" Bella asked.

"I'll bring it up to you when it's done." Rosalie called from the kitchen.

"Come on, Darlin'. You need to relax. Let us take care of you."

"I'm still perfectly capable of walking, you know?" Bella protested.

"I know, but I want to carry you." Jasper said with a small peck on her lips.

Jasper carried Bella up to the third floor, walking down the hall to their bedroom door and pushing it open. He brought her over to the bed, laying her down gently.

"Wait, I have to pee first. Then I'll lay down." Bella said, quickly waddling towards the bathroom.

After doing her business and washing her hands, she walked out of the bathroom to find Jasper already under the covers, holding his arms out to her. She stripped down to her underwear quickly before climbing in beside him, laying her head on his shoulder, cuddling him close. By the time Rosalie finished Bella's tea and brought it to their room, Bella was completely out. She walked over to the bed, seeing Jasper holding a book behind Bella's head, reading quietly. Rosalie set the tea on the nightstand closer to Bella and sat down on the edge of the bed for a few minutes.

"She wants Chinese for dinner. She said she would rather stay in and order dinner than go out. I told her that was ok." Jasper nodded slightly, setting the book down and holding his hand out to Rosalie. "Come join us."

"I will. I'm going to go take a shower first. Then I'll be back." Rosalie leaned over, kissing Jasper quickly on the mouth and then laying a soft kiss on Bella's head before heading to the bathroom.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

When Bella woke up, she looked around the room noticing just how dark the room had become, realizing that she must have been out for a few hours. She woke up alone in the room, hungry, and desperately needing to pee, as per usual. After a quick trip to the bathroom, she pulled out some yoga capris and one of Jasper's t-shirts, slipping them on and going downstairs.

She walked carefully down the first set of stairs, going to the second floor and peeking in the baby's room quickly. With the help of their friends and family, they had managed to set up all of their furniture throughout the house within a few days of buying it all. But this room they had saved for themselves.

They had ordered a round crib with a small canopy around the top, as well as all of the matching furniture. The walls had been painted pink and green with a yellow border with pink and green bubbles on it. The armoire, dresser, changing table, and bookshelf had been set up and stocked full at various spots throughout the room, as well as a wooden rocking chair to rock their baby girl to sleep in.

Bella had been so excited when they bought the furniture that not long after the rest of the rooms had been set up, she made Jasper and Rosalie help her fill the baby's room. The baby clothes had been washed and put away, diapers stocked in the diaper holder, fresh wipes, lotion, diaper cream and everything else was sitting, waiting to be used.

Now they just needed their baby.

Bella could hear Jasper and Rosalie in the kitchen, and she could smell the heavenly Chinese food, the scent wafting up the stairs. Bella walked down the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen, finding Rosalie and Jasper in a passionate embrace in the middle of the kitchen. Bella stayed at the door, quietly watching as Jasper pushed Rosalie towards the counter, grinding his hips into hers.

Bella knew that Jasper and Rosalie had been holding back a bit lately, just because she hadn't felt up to any playing around. She told them multiple times that she had no problem with them being intimate without her, or even in front of her, but they kept telling her that they were fine. Watching them now was both more than she could handle and not enough.

Because she only had two months left of her pregnancy, Bella knew most women had to be cautious in case they were to go into early labor. At her last doctor's appointment, her doctor had told her because she had the slight complications early in the pregnancy and she was starting to dilate, she had to be extra careful; which meant no sex.

She walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down, watching them as Jasper pulled Rosalie's shirt over her head, unhooking her bra quickly and throwing it to the floor. Bella watched as Rosalie stripped Jasper out of his shirt and pants, before hooking her fingers in the waistband on his boxers and pulling them down as well.

Jasper grabbed Rose's hips, pulling her close. He unhooked the button on her jeans, quickly pulling them off. He grabbed her hips once again and picked her up, setting her on the edge of the kitchen counter. He pushed himself into her forcefully, causing her to moan low in her throat. He started pounding into her; the sounds of their slapping skin along with their labored breathing the only sounds in the room.

After only a few minutes, Jasper moved his thumb over Rosalie's clit repeatedly, causing her to come quickly. Jasper covered her mouth with a kiss, swallowing her loud moan as he reached his own release, sending his own moan into Rosalie's mouth. Once their breathing had calmed, they separated and started picking up their clothes, redressing themselves and each other, sharing light kisses.

Rose turned toward the breakfast bar and screamed before she could stop herself. Jasper turned around to see a giggling Bella sitting at the breakfast bar eating her share of the Chinese food right out of the container.

"Thanks for the show to go with dinner guys. It was very…" Bella paused with a smirk, "…stimulating."

With that, Bella started laughing hysterically, almost falling out of her chair. After a few moments of watching her and realizing the ridiculousness of the situation, Rose and Jasper joined her. When they all finally calmed down, they grabbed their food and headed over to the table, sitting down to finish eating together.

Once the dishes were cleared away, they sat together on the couch, turning on the news to watch. Jasper got up, walking to the hallway quickly before coming back to the living room with a large manila envelope.

"We got this from the lawyer today. It should have all of our paperwork for the wills."

Bella held out a hand for the envelope. "Well, let's open it."

Bella carefully opened the folder, pulling out the paperwork. The top sheets were papers labeled with sticky arrows, needing signatures from each of them, followed by copies of each of the wills and the paperwork also needing to be signed. At the bottom was another envelope as well as paperwork for having the girls' names changed. Bella opened the envelope, finding their new driver's licenses and social security cards.

"I guess we are officially Whitlocks now." Bella said.

She reached over, handing Rosalie her cards. Jasper sat down next to Bella, taking the card from her hand and examining it.

"Isabella Marie Whitlock." He said smiling widely, staring into Bella's eyes.

He turned to face Rosalie before saying, "Rosalie Lillian Whitlock."

The smiles spreading over each of their faces showed just how happy they were.

"Now we just have to get through this wedding and having this little one, and we'll be set," Bella said, rubbing her hand over her bulging belly and cuddling into Jasper's side, letting the stress of the day fade away.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing Twilight related, I just like to play with them a bit.

Thank you to my beautiful, wonderful, amazing preareaders, Frankielynn and Twaggie, and beta AJasperforMe. Thank you for fixing all my dumb mistakes and dealing with my freak-outs. You ladies are the best!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: June 17, 2006<strong>

There was chaos all around her as Bella sat in the living room of Carlisle and Esme's house. She sat there in her robe with the cup of cooling tea resting on her huge belly. With only three days to her due date, Bella had been put on modified bed rest at her last appointment and was told to sit as much of the day as possible. Her dilation had slowed, but she was still on the verge of delivery, her doctor telling her she could go into labor at any moment.

Bella watched as Rosalie ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, Alice ran to the backyard to help with the flowers, Esme showed the caterers into the house, and Tanya came into the living room with a sandwich for Bella. Stella was sitting across from Bella, watching the women run around with a quiet giggle escaping her.

It was 1:00 PM, and the ceremony wasn't until 4:00 PM. All of the women had stayed at Carlisle and Esme's that night after having the bridal shower and bachelorette parties the day before. Edward and Emmett had taken Jasper out to the bar, and Carlisle and Harlon had taken the majority of the bridal shower presents over to Jasper's house before staying the night there with the boys.

"Bella, you better be eating. You're not going to get much of a chance until dinner." Rosalie called from the kitchen.

Bella rolled her eyes and started eating.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

Two and a half hours later, Bella was sitting in a chair in Esme's bedroom, Alice putting the final touches on her make-up. Rosalie had been separated from Bella, getting ready in a different room, so neither of the brides or the groom would be able to see each other until the ceremony. Esme and Stella were sitting on the bed watching Alice finish up before she ran out of the room to help finish Rosalie get ready.

"Are you ready, Doll?" Stella asked Bella.

"Yes, I am. No offense, but I am ready for this day to be over so I can relax. As tired as I am of sitting, I can barely stand without tiring myself out."

"Well, why don't you sit for a few minutes before we put your dress on?" Esme said, handing Bella a small bottle of water. "They can't start without you."

After a few minutes of chatting, Stella stood up and walked over to the dress bag, "It's about time, Bella."

"Ok. Esme, will you put my necklace on before we put the dress on?"

Esme clasped the necklace around Bella's neck before helping her out of the chair. Stella pulled the dress out of the bag, scrunching it up so they could easily pull it over her head without screwing up her hair or make-up.

They finished straightening everything out just as Alice burst into the room. "Are you ready, Bella?"

"Yes. I'm ready."

"Ok, let's get you downstairs then."

Stella and Esme grabbed a hand on each side as Alice bent over to pull on Bella's flats. She stood up and walked toward the door.

"Follow me down when you're ready." Alice called, leaving the room.

"Are you ready to be a Whitlock, Sweetheart?" Esme asked.

Bella looked down at her feet with a slight smile. They had decided to wait until today to tell their families that they had already changed their names. They wanted to make it a surprise.

"Yes, I'm ready."

They walked down the stairs together, Stella and Esme still holding each of Bella's hands. They walked into the living room following the sound of Alice's voice.

"Bella, you go into the study while we finish things up."

Bella turned toward the study door, waddling her way over, opening it. When she walked in, she was stunned speechless. Rosalie was standing there waiting. Bella took it all in; her beautiful dress, hair piled on top of her head, make-up done subtly.

"You look beautiful, Baby." Rosalie said as she walked over to Bella, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Me? Look at you. You are beyond gorgeous." Bella said, resting her forehead against Rosalie's.

The door opened quickly as Jasper walked in wearing a black tuxedo with white accents. He looked the girls over, breaking into a huge smile.

"You two look amazing. You are the most beautiful women in the world."

Bella snorted, "Standing next to you two, I'm going to look like a big, fat whale. You two look perfect."

Jasper shook his head lightly. "Bella, you are beautiful. Don't doubt that."

They held each other close for a few moments before Alice knocked on the door. "We're ready for you."

Jasper grabbed his girls' hands and walked them to the door. They walked behind Alice, as a unit, outside and into the garden. The guests were sitting in rows facing a gazebo, which had been constructed for the wedding. Canon in D started playing as Jasper walked Bella and Rosalie out into the yard. They walked up the stairs of the gazebo and turned to face each other, grabbing each other's hands.

Carlisle entered the gazebo from the other end, turning to face the guests before speaking. "As you all know, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella. As this is not a traditional wedding ceremony, they asked me to say a few words beforehand."

He paused for a moment, looking at Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie. "I have known Jasper his whole life; before Esme and I were even married. We never had children of our own, so Jasper very much became our surrogate child. When we met Bella and Rosalie, everything fell into place. Our family was complete; although we still need Harlon and Stella to move back up to Washington." Carlisle paused for the laughter to die down. "Our family felt complete, and in a few days, it will grow again."

"Anyway, on to the reason we are all here today. Because there is no officiant with us today, these three are going to share their own words with each other as their vows. When the ceremony is finished, we will be having dinner and a cake if you wish to stick around." With that, Carlisle walked out of the gazebo and sat down next to Esme.

"I guess I'll start." Jasper said with a small smile. "When I went back to school for my junior year, I expected it to be just like any other year. Full of classes, homework, parties, girls, friends. When the two of you walked into my life, my priorities changed. I didn't want to live day by day; I wanted to plan, to have a future, and you were in that future."

Jasper paused, taking a deep breath, swallowing back the thickness in his throat. "I have loved you both from the moment I laid eyes on you. I knew, even then, that you two were it for me. Granted, I didn't know how it was going to work, but I knew there would be no one who could make me as happy as either of you could…as happy as both of you have made me. I love you with all of my heart, and I can't wait to start our lives together, officially."

Bella, who had tears streaming down her face, motioned for Rosalie to go next.

"I'm not very good with my words, so you'll have to excuse my mumbling and stuttering." Rosalie took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before speaking. "If someone told me nine years ago that I would be marrying Bella Swan, let alone her and another person, I would have…well I probably would have said a few very inappropriate things." Rosalie laughed lightly before continuing.

"When Bella and I got together, I didn't understand how we were going to work. I was afraid, but I knew I couldn't live without you. When Jasper came into the picture, I felt the connection I had with Bella grow to include you as well. You both have helped me through everything life has thrown at me; from dealing with my parents' disownment, to helping me decide what career I wanted and helping me make that happen. I owe you everything. And with everything in me, I will spend the rest of our lives paying it back to you tenfold. I love you both with all that I have, and I will continue to love you until the end of time."

After a few minutes of trying to get her crying under control, Bella finally spoke.

"When I was little and I dreamed about what my life would be like when I was older, this is probably the furthest from what I imagined, but I wouldn't have it any other way. When we got together, my life became whole. I am marrying the two most important people in my world today, and soon our little girl will be joining us and make our lives that much better."

"When we went to tell our parents, I lost someone special to me, and I had to deal with feeling alone in the world. You both brought me out of that, and I thank you every day for being there for me and taking care of me." Bella paused for a moment, her breath coming out in pants. "When we found out I was pregnant, I was so afraid that our future would have to be rewritten or that you wouldn't…"

Bella clenched her hands tight and doubled over in pain just as she felt a gush of fluid between her legs. "I think we need to cut this a little short, guys. My water just broke!"


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing Twilight related, I just like to play with them a bit.

Thank you to my beautiful, wonderful, amazing preareaders, Frankielynn and Twaggie, and beta AJasperforMe. Thank you for fixing all my dumb mistakes and dealing with my freak-outs. You ladies are the best!

* * *

><p><em>Bella clenched her hands tight and doubled over in pain just as she felt her water break. "I think we need to cut this a little short guys. My water just broke!"<em>

**Chapter 16: The New Addition**

Carlisle ran up the stairs to help Bella. Feeling her stomach harden with another contraction, he started calling out orders.

"Ok, Bella, do you think we can change your clothes really quick? I don't want your dress to get ruined."

"Yeah, sure. I don't think I can make it up the stairs though."

"That's ok. Esme, why don't you grab some clothes for her; something comfortable. Jasper, do you have her bag all ready?"

"Yeah. Her suitcase and the car seat are already in the car."

"Alright, good. Let's get you in the house, Bella."

"Rose, lift my dress so it doesn't get wet."

Once they were out of the gazebo, Rosalie led them into the house, Bella being mostly carried by Carlisle and Jasper. Esme ran down the stairs with clothes for Bella and walked her into the bathroom to help her change.

"Jasper, Rose, go get changed. I know you'll be coming with us, and I'm sure you'll want to be more comfortable." Carlisle commanded as he went to change his own clothes.

When everyone was finished changing their clothes, Carlisle led Rosalie as well as Jasper, who was carrying Bella, out to the vehicles. He had Jasper put Bella in his car as Rosalie and Jasper followed in their SUV. Harlon and Stella, Charlie and Sue, and Esme promising to be there as soon as they cleaned up and the guests had left. Carlisle pulled up to the ER doors, running around to help Bella out and into the building; Jasper and Rosalie running in behind them.

Carlisle held out his keys to Rosalie, "I am going to get her checked in. Go park the cars. My pass is in my visor. Bring her bags in, and we'll meet you back here before we head up to a room."

~~~R,S,CH~~~

They made it into the room just in time for another contraction to hit, leaving Bella immobilized in pain. Jasper talked her through it while Rosalie put Bella's things away throughout the room.

Carlisle walked in the room just as the contraction was letting up. "Ok, Bella, your doctor is actually delivering another baby right now. If it's ok with you, I'd like to check you to see where you are."

"That's fine."

"Ok, here is a gown, go ahead and get undressed and get in the bed. I'll have a nurse come in with me to get the monitors set up." With that, Carlisle walked out the door, leaving the three of them alone.

Jasper helped Bella undress before pulling on the hospital gown and helping her into the bed. Rosalie finally finished putting everything away and headed out to get Carlisle.

"How are you doing, Darlin'?"

"I'm okay. Nervous, excited, scared shitless, and in pain, but I'm pulling through. I just can't wait to hold our little girl in my arms."

"I know. I can't wait either."

Jasper leaned down, kissing Bella lightly just as another contraction hit. He grabbed her hands tightly, letting her squeeze as hard as she could, breathing through the contraction. Rosalie returned carrying a large clipboard of paperwork, followed closely by Carlisle and a nurse. Rose sat down in the corner filling out the forms, nervously glancing up at Bella every few seconds.

Carlisle walked up to Bella, introducing her to the nurse, Bree, before getting ready to check her.

"Do you want these two to leave the room, Bella? Or are you ok with them being here?" Carlisle asked, gesturing to Rose and Jasper.

"No, it's fine. It's nothing they haven't seen before." Bella said, chuckling lightly, though the pain on her face was clear.

"I'm going to check you first, then we'll set you up on the monitors to watch. Since I'm not actually an OBGYN or on call tonight, I will be able to stay close if you need me. Let's get started." Carlisle moved the blankets out of the way before checking her cervix.

"Well Bella, it doesn't look like it'll be too long. You are already 100% effaced and at about eight centimeters. Unfortunately, that means you are getting to the point that we can no longer safely give you an epidural, but I will order some IV pain meds that should help a bit."

After Bella was hooked up to the machines and the meds were being administered, Carlisle started letting the visitors in a few at a time over the next few hours. Charlie and Sue were first.

"You have quite the posse out there, Kid. Jasper's parents are out there, Esme, Edward and his wife, Emmett, Alice. Plus a few others I didn't know."

"We're popular today."

"Done!" Rosalie exclaimed from the corner of the room. Setting the clipboard aside, she ran over to the other side of Bella's bed, climbing up behind her, letting her rest against her body. After a few more visitors, Carlisle came in claiming that it was time to check her again.

"Bella, your contractions are almost on top of each other. I think it's about time. Let me just check you quick to make sure. The delivery team will be here in a minute to set up. Your doctor is not available though, so you're stuck with me."

"That's even better. We'll…be able to…tell our daughter…that she was…delivered by her…great-uncle." Bella said between heavy pants.

Carlisle checked her one last time, "Oh yeah, Bella. You're ready; I can feel her head."

The delivery team came in and set up as quickly as possible. In only a few minutes, everything was ready for their baby to come into the world.

"Let's have a baby." Carlisle said with a smile in his eye.

Once the pushing started, Jasper traded places with Rosalie, sitting behind Bella, letting her use him as a backboard. Rosalie stood next to the bed with encouraging words and a cool, damp towel.

After only 15 minutes of pushing, they all heard a tiny scream.

Their baby was here.

Their little girl.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

Aiedyn Rosalyn Whitlock was born at 12:23 AM on Saturday, June 18, 2006. She weighed in at seven pounds, four ounces and was 20 inches long. She had an abundance of her mother's chocolate brown curls and beautiful, light brown eyes just like her father. With 10 little fingers and 10 little toes, she was perfect.

After a two night stay, Bella was waiting with Aiedyn in the hospital room as Jasper and Rosalie took the bags, flowers, balloons, and everything else that seemed to accumulate, down to the car. Knowing she had a few minutes, Bella picked up her cell phone, pressing the number she couldn't forget no matter how much she might have wanted to.

She listened to the ringing for a moment before an electronic version of her mother's voice came through the speaker.

_You've reached Phil and Renee. We can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and we'll call you back. Thanks!_

_BEEP_

"Hi, Renee. It's Bella Sw—uh, Bella Whitlock, actually. I changed my name, and we had a commitment ceremony a few days ago. Um…I just- I've been thinking about you quite a bit the past few months. I wanted to let you know you have a granddaughter. She was born two days ago, on the 18th. Her name is Aiedyn Rosalyn Whitlock." She looked around, trying to think of something, anything else to say.

"Well, I guess…um—goodbye." She pressed the end button, letting a few tears escape. She wiped away the tears quickly, just as the door opened admitting Jasper and Rosalie.

"Are you ready to go, Darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Bella said, taking one last look around the room.

Jasper grabbed their precious cargo, who was already strapped into the car seat, as Rosalie helped Bella into the wheel chair, pushing her out the door.

"I'm ready to go home."


	17. Chapter 17

Here, it is my dears. The final chapter. I can't thank you all enough for sticking around through Rose, Bella, and Jasper's story. Thanks you for all the love and encouragement you left me. I cannot express how much you all and this story mean to me. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. 3 Em

I own nothing Twilight related, I just like to play with them a bit.

Thank you to my beautiful, wonderful, amazing preareaders, Frankielynn and Twaggie, and beta AJasperforMe. Thank you for fixing all my dumb mistakes and dealing with my freak-outs. You ladies are the best!

Special shout out to Lesley (lel2768 or lels2768) for letting me borrow her son's name. Thank you bb! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Epilogue – 5 Years Later<strong>

"Aiedyn, get your sister and your bags and get ready to go, please!" Bella called up the stairs.

"Your sisters are taking forever today, Little Man. They are taking after your other mommy." Bella turned back to the three month old, sleeping baby boy, who was rocking away in his swing, before shaking her head and starting to pick up the toys from the floor.

In the past five years, their lives had evolved with only a few bumps along the way. Jasper was still teaching, but he had gone back to school, getting his doctorate and becoming a college professor. Rosalie's garage had not only stayed in business, it expanded to two other shops. Bella had taken some time off after Aiedyn was born, with the support of the publishing firm where she worked. After a few years there, she decided to open her own small publishing firm and work from home. In the year that the RJB Publishing has been open, they had found three loyal clients, all who had published at least two books each through her company.

Bella turned back towards the stairs as she heard the girls clambering down them. "Do you have your overnight bags, girls?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Yes, Mom."

"Ok, good girls. Your brother's bag is already down here, so we just have to wait for Mommy Rose and Daddy to get home."

Ryanne Isabelle Whitlock was born September 28, 2008, just two short years after Aiedyn. She was a little carbon copy of her mother with golden blonde hair and violet-blue eyes. Funny enough, she took after Bella more in personality; Aiedyn being the girly-girl and Ryanne being the tomboy.

Rosalie had had quite a few complications with her pregnancy, though Ryanne was healthy. Together, the three of them decided that if they were to have any more children, Bella would carry them. So Rosalie had her tubes tied to prevent any accidental pregnancies.

Crae Charles Whitlock was born March 20, 2011 at a whopping nine pounds, four ounces. He was definitely his father's son, with the same dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. The only feature Crae seemed to get from his mother was dark brown eyes, and at only three months old, they weren't sure his eye color would stay the same.

Harlon and Stella finally decided to buy a house in Washington when they found out they were having a second grandchild. They spread their time equally between their two homes, spending the winters and summers in Texas, and falls and springs in Washington. Charlie and Sue were still living in Forks, while Jacob and Leah had gotten married and now ran one of Rosalie's auto shops together.

Though Jasper didn't work with either Edward or Emmett anymore, they remained close, making a point to hang out once a week, just the guys. Emmett and Alice were married a year after Rose, Jasper, and Bella and quickly started a family, having their son only a month before Ryanne was born. After two years of trying, Edward and Tanya found out that they were unable to have children and decided to adopt. They adopted a three-year-old boy and his newborn sister, whose widowed mother passed away from complications during birth.

Peter and Charlotte had moved to Texas, buying a small horse ranch, where they had pony rides and games for children. Just after Bella found out she was pregnant with Crae, she had gotten a phone call from a lawyer in Florida, telling her that Renee and Phil were killed in a car accident. Though Bella's name had been removed from the will, Renee and Phil had put their money into a savings fund for Aiedyn and any other grandchildren that would come from the union of one Isabella Marie Whitlock and her partners.

When Bella was informed of the generosity of her mother and step-father, even though she hadn't spoken to them since she left their house that night, she couldn't help but feel the pain of losing her mother again. Carlisle and Esme had helped them throughout the years. Esme took time off to help Bella when Jasper and Rosalie had to go back to work, then babysitting when Bella had to go back to work as well.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

"I'm home." Bella heard Rosalie call from the mudroom.

The girls went running for her, screaming 'Mommy' at the top of their lungs, waking Crae up along the way.

"Girls, you need to not scream so much." Bella called.

Rosalie walked into the living room, going straight for Bella, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm going to get in the shower. I just talked to Jas, he should be home any minute."

"Ok, I'll be up as soon as he gets the kids and takes them to Stella."

"Ok."

When Jasper walked in the door five minutes later, the girls ran to him, screaming once again.

"How are my girls today? Huh?" Jasper said, bending down and picking them each up in his arms.

"Hey, Darlin'." Jasper said, setting the girls down and walking to Bella, giving her a lingering kiss.

"Hi, Rose is in the shower. I am going to go up too while you get these three to your mom's."

"Alright, do you wanna help me load them up?"

"Of course."

After helping Jasper put the kids in the car and seeing them off, Bella walked back through the house, picking up stray toys as she made her way to the stairs. When Bella finally made it to the bedroom, Rosalie was already out of the shower, dressed in a robe, getting ready to do her hair.

"Jasper should be back in a few. I'm going to take a shower."

Rosalie nodded her head, her mouth full of bobby pins.

~~~R,S,CH~~~

An hour and a half later, the three of them were heading to the restaurant for dinner.

Dinner was filled with soft touches meant to entice and excite. By the time dessert was done, Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella were more than ready to get home and be alone. Jasper drove home with Bella in the passenger seat and Rosalie in the back. The moment the car was turned off, they were out of the car, running for the house and making a mad dash for their bedroom.

Jasper stood in the corner watching the girls, giving them time together before joining in. They were locked in a passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. If he hadn't already been hard as a rock, watching them would have done it.

They finally made it to the bed, breaking the kiss only long enough to climb onto it. Jasper watched as Rosalie ran her hand down Bella's body slowly, learning her curves, feeling the soft skin where it was exposed. Bella had her hands tangled in Rosalie's hair, holding her head in place. She untangled her right hand, bringing it to Rosalie's chest, gently pushing her back and laying her on the bed. Bella hovered over Rosalie, never once breaking the kiss.

She started untying the straps of Rosalie's dark purple and black corset, removing the strings from the eyelets completely. Taking her time, Bella let her knuckles skim Rose's back, making the muscles jump and her skin pebble. She spread the sides and pulled it off, giving Jasper a perfect view of Rosalie's breasts. Bella moved her hand down to the short black skirt, lifting it up and finding the barely-there purple lace g-string. She grazed her fingertips over Rosalie's center, feeling the wetness pooling in her panties.

Jasper watched as Rosalie flipped Bella over, pushing her down into the bed. She threw off the separated corset and reached around to her hip to unzip the skirt, leaving it in place for now. She reached down and started to unbutton Bella's blouse, revealing inch by glorious inch of the creamy white skin hidden underneath. Jasper was having trouble holding himself back at this point, but couldn't not watch to see where this was going.

When Rosalie had Bella's shirt completely undone, she sat back enough for Bella to sit up and pull off the blouse. She then reached down to unbutton Bella's skinny jeans and scooted back and off the bed, much to both Bella's and Jasper's disappointment, but then pulled off her skirt and g-string together, leaving them puddled on the floor.

From where he was standing, Jasper could see the arousal glistening from Rosalie's clean shaven pussy. It was running down her thighs, and he had to fight the urge again to run over, throw her on the bed and slam himself in her hot, wet, tight core. He shook his head, clearing the images, and looked back to the bed. Rosalie was pulling Bella off the edge of the bed, standing her up and pushing her pants down her slim legs. It took Jasper a minute to realize Bella had been going commando and groaned at the flood of thoughts of how the night would have turned out had he known earlier.

Rosalie and Bella looked over at Jasper when he groaned, both smirking at him before turning back to each other. They climbed back on to the bed, settling at the head. Bella started kissing and licking down the column of Rosalie's neck, suckling her collarbone and gently biting down. She moved down further until she was even with Rosalie's perfect tits. Sucking the small barbell in between her teeth, she tugged lightly. She palmed Rosalie's other breast, mirroring the actions she was performing with her mouth on one breast, with her hand on the other.

After giving Rosalie's breasts sufficient attention, Bella started kissing her way down the plain of her stomach to Rosalie's belly button. She started lapping at it, gently tugging at the piercing there as well. Bella moved down further, licking the tattoos of a swan and a cowboy hat on Rose's hips that they had gotten on their one year anniversary.

She pushed Rosalie's legs out wide, settling in between them. Reaching down and pulling her pussy lips apart, Bella gave Rosalie a tentative lick before diving in fully. She was attacking the other woman's clit with fervor, putting her tongue piercing to good use, while placing a finger at her entrance and pushing in. She started pumping faster and harder, adding a second finger, then finally a third.

Jasper watched as all of this unfolded before him. He had taken off his shirt first, getting it out of the way. Rosalie's moans and cries were torturing him. His jeans had long ago become too tight, but only now did he slide out of them and his boxers. He palmed his massive erection. Using the pre-cum as a natural lubricant, he started rubbing up and down, squeezing hard. He was pumping in rhythm with Bella's fingers, watching them disappear into Rosalie's passage. Rosalie came with a scream, arching off the bed. She moaned Bella's name before collapsing in her post-orgasmic glow.

Jasper couldn't take it anymore; he had to touch them, to feel one of them coming around his cock. He snuck up behind Bella as she was gently bringing Rosalie down from her high, grabbed her hips and thrust into her. He started out hard and fast, plowing into Bella's soaking wet pussy. He could feel how close she was, how making Rosalie cum brought her to the brink herself.

Bella's face was buried in Rosalie's side. She was laying open mouthed kisses on the cowboy hat tattoo that matched her own on the opposite hip. She was so close to the edge, she moved her hand down to rub her clit only to have her hand slapped away, and to feel emptiness as Jasper pulled out.

Rosalie looked up at Jasper as he was plowing into Bella, the look of ecstasy on his face was breathtaking. She caught his eye, having a silent conversation, as Bella was moving down to rub her own clit. Jasper pulled out of Bella quickly as Rosalie moved out from underneath her. She sat off to the side as Jasper flipped Bella over onto her back and slammed back in.

Bella screamed. The assault on her pussy being resumed. She tried to pull Jasper down into a kiss, but he pulled back after just a peck and pulled one of her legs over his shoulder, hitting her at the perfect angle. Jasper knew he was hitting Bella's g-spot when her moans became more wanton, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Rosalie took advantage of Bella's distraction and moved closer, lowering her mouth to lick the rose tattoo on the hip opposite the cowboy hat. She scraped her teeth over it, smiling at the loud moan that came from Bella's throat. She then turned to Jasper, watching as he plowed his cock into Bella's pussy. She licked his rose tattoo and then leaned over Bella's body to lick the swan tattoo as well.

Rose looked down again to where Bella and Jasper were connected, watching his cock sliding in and out glistening with Bella's juices. She moved her head down to lick at his erection as it was moving in and out. She could taste both of their unique flavors as her tongue wrapped around the top side of his member. Turning her head slightly, she found Bella's little bundle of nerves. She started licking and sucking on Bella's clit before taking it between her teeth and flicking it with her tongue. She could hear Bella panting now, feel the tightening on her tongue, see Jasper's balls draw up and tighten, so she did what she could to send them both over the edge.

In the same second, she grabbed Jasper's balls, squeezing, and massaging his perineum with the tip of her middle finger as well as gently biting down on Bella's clit. They both went over the edge. Jasper emptied himself into Bella as they both screamed out Rosalie's name. He fell forward on top of Bella exhausted, careful not to put all of his weight on her. They were both panting hard, trying to catch their breaths. Jasper pulled out of Bella and rolled off to the side. Rosalie and Bella were lying next to him, panting as well. He turned toward them, wrapping his arms around them both, and pulled them tightly together.

"Happy Anniversary. This has been the best five years of my life. I love you both so much."

Bella and Rose both kissed him in turn and then turned and kissed each other. They fell asleep wrapped in each others' arms, dreaming of the next five years.

_The End._

* * *

><p>Thank you all for sharing this journey with me and caring as much for Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper as I have. I'm sad it's over but I can't wait to hear what you all think.<p>

Thanks always for reading and reviewing! XOXO

EM


	18. Outtake - 1 year Anniversary

Thanks to AJasperForMe and Twaggie for coming back to beta and preread to finish this story with me. I love you both!

This outtake is dedicated to Karebear1965. She reviewed every chapter of this story and we had a few conversations about poly stories (if you haven't checked hers out yet, do it! She's great!). I promised her an outtake of our three getting their tattoos for their first anniversary, and finally after… almost a year, I have written it. So here you go, this will be the only outtake but this story had to be told. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>1 Year Anniversary<p>

They had gotten a babysitter for the weekend. Carlisle and Esme were more than excited to take Aiedyn overnight. Bella had dropped her off at their house on Friday night, planning on surprising her partners with a weekend alone.

Monday was Aiedyn's first birthday and they were all taking off, having planned a family day at the zoo and a mini-party that evening with extended family and some daycare friends. But Sunday was their anniversary and they were child-free for the next thirty-six hours or so. Bella had plans for Rose and Jasper.

She pulled into the garage just as Rose drove up, and Jasper's car was already in his spot in the garage. Rose walked over to Bella's car, opening the back door, presumably to get Aiedyn out.

"Where's the baby?" Rose asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

Bella got out of the car, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her into the house. "She is with Carlisle and Esme for the weekend. We are spending some time together this weekend ... alone, to celebrate our anniversary."

Arms wrapped around her from behind, making her jump slightly. "What do you have planned for us, darlin'?"

"Mmmm, you'll just have to wait and see." She turned around in his arms, kissing him softly on the lips, before turning back to Rose and doing the same. "I'm going to go shower. You can join me if you want," she called back to them as she walked up the stairs.

...

An hour and a half later, after a fun-filled shower, some sexy times, and another rinse down, Jasper was lounging on their bed in boxers, watching Rose blow dry Bella's hair straight. He always loved watching them get ready together. It was fascinating, seeing how they worked with and around each other. The subtle touches and light kisses they placed on the other's bodies as they swirled around each other in perfect harmony. It was like watching a dance between the two loves of his life.

"So, are you gonna tell us where we are going tonight or are you going to make us wait?" Rose asked, as she turned off the hair dryer.

"We are going dancing. After dinner, of course."

"Dinner, drinks, dancing? We'll see how long it lasts. Remember what happened last time we went out to a club?" Rose said, looking back at Jasper through the mirror, eyebrow raised in accusation.

Oh boy, did he remember! Well over half way drunk, his women grinding on each other, hands roaming, mouths exploring ... he barely made it home before he started stripping Rose. The cab driver that took them home definitely got a show that night.

Tonight's plans started to sound even better.

...

After their long, quiet dinner, they made their way to the club. Jasper went to the bar for drinks while Bella led Rose to the dance floor. They started out slow and relatively innocent, until the drinks made them lose their inhibitions. Taking turns on the dance floor, all three of them were hot, sweaty, and more than a little turned on by closing time.

The moment they stepped through the door, their hands were on each other, stripping clothing left and right. Jasper was pushed down to his back on the stairs, Rose's mouth wrapped around his cock, while Bella's mouth occupied his own.

"We really need to get this upstairs. I want to get you both into bed." Jasper groaned out, pulling away from Bella.

When they finally made it to their room, he pushed Rose onto the bed, burying his face between her legs.

"Ahhh … Oh God! Jassss…." Her hands dove into his hair, pulling him closer and pushing him away, all at the same time. "Bella, baby, come here."

Bella slowly climbed on the bed, kissing Jasper's back along the way. She stopped briefly next to his head, kissing him, savoring the flavor of her lovers together, before taking a chance to flick Rose's clit with a smile and moving up her body.

"Nnnn … Bella get up here now. I need to taste youuuaahh …" She said, Jasper cutting her off when he resumed his place between her legs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Impatient much?" Bella snarked to Rosalie.

"Oh, you'll be coming alright." Rose murmured, making Bella snort as she placed her knees on either side of Rose's head.

"Less talking, more licking."

"Pushy, pushy," Rose giggled out. "Grab the headboard and hold on."

Bella did as instructed, bracing herself for the onslaught of sensations. Rose started slowly, licking her lower lips, nibbling softly. They were at it for a few minutes with only the sounds of their mouths moving and the moans and groans coming from the girls, filling the room.

Rose whimpered underneath Bella as she came, then Bella felt movement behind her. Jasper pressed himself against her back, legs spread on each side of her own, his hard length pressed into her ass. "Watching you two together … it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I will never get tired of watching her tongue sliding in and out of your pussy, or when you take her clit between your lips and suck on it. It makes me hard just thinking of the ways I could watch you get each other off."

Between Jasper's words and Rose's attention, Bella fell off the edge quickly. She fell to the side, Jasper helping her so she wouldn't kick Rose. He quickly fell on Rose, attacking her mouth, chasing the last tastes of Bella from her tongue. He found her entrance with his fingers, making sure she was slick and slowly guided his length into her. After a few slow thrusts, his pace picked up. Together they fell over the edge quickly as Bella watched and worked herself over with her fingers and the little Bullet vibe they kept in the drawer.

They fell asleep wrapped around each other, Bella in the middle.

…

After the late night, they ended up sleeping in much later than usual.

"So darlin', what do you have planned for us today?" Jasper asked as they finished their late brunch, though it was already past noon.

"We have an appointment at two, so we all need to finish eating and get showered."

"Where do we have an appointment, B?" Rose asked as she finished the waffle on her plate.

"It's another surprise. But, I will give you a hint. It's something we have been talking about for a long time. Something we have all wanted to do but we could never figure out what we wanted done."

Jasper and Rose looked at Bella in confusion as she smirked and walked out of the room.

…

An hour later, they had climbed into Bella's SUV and were driving through town. She pulled in to the parking lot of a small dark building with artwork shining throughout the front window.

"Tattoos?" Rose asked.

"Yep. I finally figured out what we can get tattooed to represent each other," She smiled at Rose in the passenger seat, and then turned to Jasper in the back. "Come on, we are going to be late."

They walked through the door and Bella went to the counter.

"You must be Bella? I'm Paul."

"Yep, that's me. Those two are Jasper and Rose."

"Gotcha. Ok, you all are mine for the afternoon, so what did you have in mind?"

Jasper and Rose walk up behind Bella as she pulled out a few pieces of paper from her purse. "These three designs, two on each of us. I will be getting the rose and the cowboy hat, Rose will be getting the swan and the cowboy hat, and Jasper will be getting the swan and the rose."

Rose pressed herself up behind Bella, wrapping her arms around her waist as Jasper wrapped them both in a hug. "They're perfect, darlin'," he whispered in her ear.

Bella flushed slightly, they didn't usually flaunt their relationship quite so openly in public and she wasn't sure of the reaction they would receive. Paul looked up at them with a curious gaze before shrugging and walking over to the copier.

"Where did you want these tattoos? So I know if I have to scale them at all."

"On the inside of our hip bones," Bella answered.

"Ok, sounds good. They shouldn't need to be scaled, so let me get them stenciled and my work station set up. Have a seat and I'll be with you shortly."

After walking over to the couch and sitting down together, Rose and Jasper both turned to face Bella. "Where did this idea come from? And where did you find those designs? They are perfect for us."

"I just Googled the pictures then made some adjustments to make them our own. The rose was beautiful, feminine but not too feminine for Jasper. The swan I picked for pretty much the same reason. The hat was a little harder to find but I wanted something that looked real but was softer so it would work for us. I think all three designs represent us apart and together."

Rose's eyes were watery when Bella looked into them but the love that shone through was everything to Bella. They kissed softly before Jasper commanded attention, kissing them both lightly as well.

"I'm ready for you. Who's first?"

…

Five hours later, they walked out of the tattoo parlor with their fresh tattoos covered with plastic. Rose had a swan on her right hip and a cowboy hat on her left, Bella a cowboy hat on her right hip and a rose on her left, and Jasper a rose on his right hip and a swan on his left. They walked hand-in-hand toward the car.

"I think you did a great job planning our anniversary weekend, darlin'. It was perfect. It was very … us."

Bella laughed lightly before speaking. "Thank you. It was hard. Next year is your turn." She looked up smiling widely at him.

Rose snorted. "Oh great, he'll have us doing something dumb like playing pool in a guy bar or something." Jasper laughed, knowing she was just teasing him. "So sweetheart, what else do you have planned for us tonight?"

"Just a quiet night at home. I ordered dinner to be ready … right about now," she said, looking down at the car stereo clock. "We are going to take it home, get into bed, pig out, watch movies, enjoy one more night without a baby in the house. Then tomorrow, Jasper, you have to go pick up your parents from the airport at ten, while we get the house ready for Aiedyn's party on Monday."

"So, does that mean no sex tonight?" Jasper asked from the back seat.

Bella and Rose looked at each other, rolling their eyes.

"Well, you never know with these new tattoos … we might not feel up to it," Bella teased him, smirking to herself.

"Yeah, and you know, you did get some last night. Maybe we should just take it easy tonight," Rose said, picking up on the teasing Bella started.

Seeing the look on Jasper's face in the rearview mirror, the 'you kicked my puppy' look, Bella broke. "Ugh, Jasper, do either of us ever deny you? Besides, you owe me tonight. The bullet works wonders but it has nothing on you."

She grinned at the moan that slipped from the back seat as she pulled into the restaurant parking lot. She ran in, grabbing and paying for the food quickly. They headed home and did just as planned: watched movie after movie, ate their dinner in bed, and Bella got her turn with Jasper as Rose straddled her face.

They fell asleep, once again, wrapped around each other, more in love than ever.


End file.
